


Finding Their Way

by TraFoundlings



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mpreg, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraFoundlings/pseuds/TraFoundlings
Summary: Din returns Nevarro needing medical help, but what will that help cost him.  Cara Dune, the woman his adores, is having to care for him than tag along on his ship with him.  It takes Cara leaving than a series of events to make Din realize he does not have a virus.  When he figures out what's really going on with his growing lower stomach Din crys.Yet it's only the beginning...This fanfiction will include a natural male pregnancy and birth.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Paz Vizsla/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. The Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a crossover, but I'm doing it later so I"m not mentioning it until that chapter so it will makes sense. Thus chapter 1 to 4 reflects my edits and a few other changes which better reflect the story flow. Yes I know in chapter 1 and 2 that Paz nameds misspelled as Pez, sorry (I'll edit it if you want). 
> 
> The basic story has not changed, except it does indicate that Cara has been spending all her time when not working with Greef elsewhere. There will be clues. 
> 
> This fanfiction will include a natural male pregnancy and birth. This addition comes from other sci-fi sources.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din returns Nevarro needing medical care which he refusing to tell anyone about. Cara and Pez figures it out. Cara is required to care for Din during surgery and afterwards. Oh yeah there is a exceptions to the helmet rule. 
> 
> Din tries to bang his hands against the wall just as Cara gets between the wall and him grabbing his arms.
> 
> “You’ll have to ram against me if you want to hit the wall,” Cara says as she hears Din growl in frustration and she hold him as he almost falls.
> 
> Pez sees the seriousness of the situation and puts the kids down. He instructed both of them, “Go find the Armorer and tell her where I am. Than go stay with Daddy Tra.”

It's been nearly two months since Moff Gideon had last been seen on Nevarro. The Jawas had told the locals that someone fitting Gideon’s description had cut out of the TIE fighter using some type of laser sword. What had remained of his forces had left with him. No one knew where he fled. It was assumed to to be Gideon.

In the intern, Greef Kargo was working with the local leaders a plan which the bounty guild would help with security measures for the city. He felt somewhat responsible for what happened before when the Imperials arrived. He felt like something was needed because as long as Gideon was alive the life of a certain Force sensitive child was in danger.

Greef had initially offered Cara the enforcer job, which she took. He became aware after a few weeks that Cara was also helping the Armorer. Greef had no issue with it. Yet to protect everyone he did not want to know details. Cara agreed. The fewer people who knew that any of the Mandalorians survived the better.

Cara spent most of her free time away from the cantina. Cara told Greef she had a place she stayed, but where no one knew. Cara at times would bring a book, which she said was part of something new she’s learning. The hunters never tried anything with Cara as she was always business first well except for a certain green infant which always seemed to end up back one way or the other to her table if she was there.

Din always found one reason or another to visit. Usually it was for gas, supplies, a bounty puck at times, or seeing if Greef has any leads for his quest. After Gideon’s attack, Greef created a standard policy that Din would have a room available upon request. Din always asked about Cara and even asked her once if she ever wanted to come she could just to get out. Cara said she had to finish something.  
Today was Din’s latest trip in. Greef could tell something was off, but maybe he did not see Cara at first. She had taken some paperwork to the back and didn’t notice her until Cara put a plate of food in front of the child. The kid cooed at her than started eating happily on his food.

The exchanged greetings than there was a long pause.

Din sat in his chair uncomfortable while staring at his son eating. Cara was sitting across from him rubbing the child while Din felt nauseated as if he was trying to find something to say without make Cara worry.

Cara finally spoke “I’m guessing you know where the covert been relocated.”

“Oh so the Armorer finally moved it,” Din said he knew Cara had been helping the Armorer. To what extent he was unsure. Trying not to alarm Cara of his pain, Din tilted his  
head sideways asking “So I’m assuming you know where its located.”

“Yes I know the how to get to it.,” Cara said quietly turning her head towards the child. The child was licking bowl and his face was a mess. She grabbed a napkin.

“You what,” Din talked lower so no one could hear their conversation “I mean why.”

By now the child had grabbed the napkin knocking the glass of water over into the bowel giggling. He was having fun with the water. Din grabs the glass and bowl away from the kid. The child is put back in his pram.  
“I was helping the Armorer and I yes I behaved myself. I’ll go where I stays unless you want me to.,” Cara say. 

“No wait,” Din put a gloved hand on her arm. He asks, “Can you show me?”

The child started cooing in is pram as Din sighs in defeat under his helmet. Din dreads the walk with the pain, but knows something is wrong and Cara was there. He did not want to tell Cara as he still remembered she she reacted just a few months prior.

It takes a while, but Cara leads Din to where the new entrance of the covert. It is located at an unused sewer system, but it has a gate. It was the older yet deeper system, which in years passed had been used for bunks during a war now almost forgotten.

As Cara gets to the edge of the covert, Din can hear familiar sounds of the forge and voices. Cara allows Din to go first. She notices Din begins to hold onto the wall for balance, which she kept quiet about, thinking he’s not use to the area. 

Suddenly they were met by two foundlings.

“Hey Ms. Cara,” says the pair almost in unison. Then they looked up to see Din replying  
“Hello Mando.” Than boy yells back somewhere “Daddy Pez, it’s Ms. Cara and Mando along with a green baby.”

The two foundlings take off somewhere as the child gets curious and peaks his head out of his pram hearing the voice of children.  
Din rests against the wall and takes in a breath while banging a fest against the wall. Cara approaches laying a hand on his back. The child looked on concerned.

“Din, what is going on,” Cara says worried as she grabbed his hands to prevent him from pounding it into the wall again. She continues, “Your not doing that again nor that one”

As Cara was holding Din’s hand, suddenly the noise of children could be heard again. Din looked over Cara shoulder and saw the two previous ones along with a group of other foundlings giggling. The child poked his head out some more and wiggled his ears at seeing the two foundling again and seeing the others.

“I am fine. I see a few of the foundlings survived,” Din says tilting his helmet towards the direction of where the group of children ran off towards.

Din finally manages to get up and so he could walk again. Cara stays close behind watching as his steps slowly become a struggle. She realizes the Mandalorian was needing medical help of some kind, so she knew he would listen to the Armorer or other members of the Tribe over her. Besides it wasn’t her place.

Din suddenly was jolted as someone pushing into him. It’s Pez way of greeting him. Cara was aware of it the greeting, but was unsure if Din seen or talk to Pez since he’d returned to the Tribe. Besides Pez wanted to do it his way. Cara was unsure it was a good idea considering Din mystery medical condition. 

Pez suddenly stopped realizing something was wrong. Cara stood behind Din’s back as he leaned against the wall, just in case she need to prevent any more wall pounding.

“You okay Mando,” Pez asked putting a concern hand on Din’s back tilting his visor towards his seeing how he was breathing hard and acting odd.

Din tried to hide a tense pain without letting anyone seeing it, but Cara noticed. Din said “Just a little tired and worn out from my trip with the kid that’s all. Had a few rough planets.”

“Glad the kid isn’t banged up,” Pez said as the first two foundlings ran up to him with the oldest trying to claim up his back. Pez picks up the other one. “These two are mine and Tra.”

They group starts toward the covert, but Pez watches Din. Din suddenly tries to loosen up his cuirass and grabs at the wall again. Pez turns around as does Cara. The kids are put down.  
Din tries to bang his hands against the wall just as Cara gets between the wall and him grabbing his arms.

“You’ll have to ram against me if you want to hit the wall,” Cara says as she hears Din growl in frustration and she hold him as he almost falls.

Pez sees the seriousness of the situation and puts the kids down. He instructed both of them, “Go find the Armorer and tell her where I am. Than go stay with Daddy Tra.”

“Yes Daddy Pez,” said the kids running off towards the forge.

“What’s wrong,” Cara says as she’s hold onto Din’s arms and his body is leaning against her “I know something wrong and he was acting funny.”  
Cara gets Din where Pez can exam him. Pez first takes Din’s cuirass off. Since Din is breathing hard and apparently in some sort of pain he’s checks his breathing first.

“His breathing is relatively fine, so whatever it is is tiring him out. Tell me if any of this hurts,” Pez starts as he examines him “I am going to press in a certain spots which may hurt but I need you to tell me if it does.”

“Alright,” Din said tilting his helmet towards Cara holding on to her for support. Cara has her arms around his as well.

The Armorer arrives looking on concerned. Both the Armorer and Cara watched as Pez presses into the lower side right away from his Din’s naval where he is badly swollen.

Suddenly Din screams in pain trying to pull himself up into Cara’s arms tilting his helmet back into her neck. Din is trying to physically get away from Pez pressing on whatever it is because it extremely painful. Sure he had pain before, but not being able to or knowing what it is makes it worse. Pez continues in various area and poked back in the same spot several times closer which causes Din to growl each time.

Din heard Cara whisper “it’s okay” as he laid against as she held him. He would scream, growl or lean into Cara when Pez touched something which was sore. Finally the exam was over. 

Pez simply said, “You need to have Appendicitis surgery done to save your life.”

“Oh, I see,” Din tilted his helmet around realizing the seriousness of his condition “I guess I have no choice than.”

The Armorer placed her hand on Din shoulder, “Pez is medically trained and has done this type before, even on me. You are in good hands. The Tribe will care for your foundling.”

Pez looked at Din and said “Din, I’m going to go prepare the medic room. I need you permission to allow me to ask someone or you have someone who’s welling to help you during your care.”

“Okay yeah that makes sense.,” Din says looking at Cara who is still holding him. Than he looks off saying, “Do you think you can help with me with whatever care Pez is talking about?”

“I will do it. As long as I know what I am to do.,” Cara says to Din who relaxes at her words. Pez nods and leaves with the Armorer. 

Cara is left standing there with Din still leaning on her. Eventually a stretcher would come to take Din the medic area with Cara following beside. Cara hand brushes over and holds Din’s hand to let him know she’s there.

Din is taken to the medic room first to prep for surgery. The Armorer stays with Cara outside telling Cara of her roll will be. The Armorer says that literally she will be taking care of Din and will have to remove his helmet. Cara looks at her concerned.

“You will be blindfold, so the creed and the Way are both protected. A Mandalorian without his helmet can be vulnerable though. It is the Way.,” the Armorer says.

“It is the way,” Cara says as Pez approaches telling her that he’s ready.

When Cara arrives into the medic room, she smells the strong serialized alcohol and sees a bed set with equipment around it on one side of the room. Din armor along with most of his clothes are removed except for his helmet and a sheet is laid right above his  
hips. His arms, chest, and legs are strapped down, for safety.

An iv fluid bag has already been attached to Din’s left arm, which including the typical drugs for surgery. The Armorer informs Cara that she will be by his side during it sitting on a low stool. A dark curtain will enclose the area which needed to be blocked off to protect Din’s privacy during surgery.

“Cara this is yours.,” the Armorer says handing her a blindfold “I’ll tell you a few tips on how you can tell if he’s awake. As for the blindfold, you’ll where it whenever you are with him as long as he is without his helmet.”

“Oh,” Cara blinked saying “I thought he could not remove the helmet in front of anyone.”

“Normally so,” the Armorer said “This is a medical situation whereas if we had the proper equipment or he had a mate it would not be needed, therefore this exception is allowed. You cannot see him and he can you. It is allowed and yes there are exceptions.”

The Armorer helped Cara to her stool and helped her with the blindfold as well. Din tilted his helmet slightly without saying a word.

“Din in order to Cara to help she will have to remove your helmet,” the Armorer started as Din turn away from Cara. Continuing the Armorer says “She is blindfolded thus cannot she your face and neither can any of us once beyond the curtain.”

The Armorer left pulling the curtain. Cara felt Din’s shoulder than the edge of the helmet. She was hesitant as she found the button and it hissed.

“Go ahead. I trust you,” Din says while trying to hold back a yawn hoping to just get a glimpse of her just for a second without his helmet.

Cara lifts the helmet off and places it under the bed. She sat back up placing her hand near his face to find if he was asleep yet.

“The numbing medicine had time to go into effect Cara,” Pez suddenly said “I’m about the start, so you will likely know if he’s asleep or awake. If he’s awake you’ll know although he will not be able to say it. Keep him calm.”

Cara start hearing sounds, so she hoped he was sleep. Din breathing sounded as if he was, so he must had dozed off pretty quickly. She was instructed to was keeping a wet cloth on his head help bring his fever down.

Din stays asleep for most of his surgery until the end. He feels a hand touching his hair. Cara is pushing his hair back before putting another wet washcloth on.

“Hmm,” Din groans trying to rub his hair into her hand subconsciously while feeling something cool being put to his lips. Din decided he must be dreaming that Cara so close.

“You’re waking up early, try to be still,” Cara says. Calmly she continues, “The surgery is almost over.”

She places the ice chip in his mouth. The second one she lets rub his lips as it melts. He falls back asleep to feeling her fingers placing another ice chip on his mouth.

Once the surgery is over Cara is sitting next to Din. All straps have been removed and the bed bars have been raised just beyond the curtain and there is an additional longer privacy curtain which divides the room, in case the other bed is needed. The only thing Cara is waiting on is Din to finally awake.

He was given a gown which Cara helped loosely put on him. Than a sheet along with a blanket covered his body. Cara eventually dozes off leaning on his chest facing him blindfolded. One of her arms is under her and the other behind his head.

Din wakes up in some pain, yet its not the type he had prior and hes definitely not as warm. He unsure where his helmet is and looks around guessing he’ll get it back eventually. The last thing he remembered was hearing Cara’s voice.

Din realizes something is laying on his chest as he awakes. He sees Cara laying still although he’s unsure if she’s sleeping or what as she is wearing a blindfold. Din blinks and remembers a woman wearing a blindfold giving mouth feeding him ice chips.

He pulls his left arm up forgetting it had the IV dragging behind Cara hair. Cara moves. She helps untangle the IV cord for him. Their arms and hand brush a few times as they have to work together to untangle it.

“Good your awake again,” Cara smiled as she sit up “Are you hungry?”

“Again,” Din said this time using his right hand to rub his neck confused.

‘It’s okay, you needed the rest,” Cara smiled talking slowly “It’s normal and yes I check on your son. He’s doing fine although I think Tra is learning he has a big appetite.”

“Yeah he does,” Din said as he trys to laugh than it causes pain. He blushes when Cara helps him up in bed. Finally he said, “Thanks for staying. I better start slower.”

“That has to be much better now. Oh look the Armorer brought in breakfast,” Cara said as she sits on her stool pulling the table with Din’s food with it with only feeling of it.

Cara uses a spoon since most of the food is still soft and lifts the spoon to Din’s mouth. Din ends up using one of his hands to help make sure he gets the food or not, depending on what happen. She used her free hand to keep up with the food on the plate.

“Are you sure you’re not doing this on purpose. I thought the kid was bad,” Cara giggled as Din finished his food. He managed to land part of the food on his face, mustache and it on her hand.

“Still good,” Din said with Cara turning around towards her own food. He reaches up and takes a finger to get remove the food of her hand sticking it in his mouth again.

“If you say so,” Cara says thankful she couldn’t see whatever Din was doing. She had her back to him and trying to eat blindfolded.

After finished eating Cara has a wash pan of warm water and a cloth. Cara hands the wet washcloth to Din as he clean his hands and face. Din tries to hide a noise when he sees what Cara’s doing next as he shifts in bed.

“I have to give you a sponge bath. I’ll do whatever makes you comfortable though. Just let me know., Cara says as pulls she slides his off. She starts with his shoulders and neck.

Cara washes the area than uses the towel to dry it. Din closes his eyes as he feels her fingers through the cloth under his arm and than the towel drying his skin. Soon she doing his second arm then to the chest where she is using both hands. Cara is careful knowing there is a bandage on his lower stomach and careful about other possible areas which could be scars.

Cara washes both legs than manages to have Din turn lean up where she can wash his back. Din heart begins to race as she towel lays down and she cleans the washcloth out once again. He looks at her as she comes closer to his hips. His hand are fidgeting.

“Would you like to finish this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.,” Cara says.

“Okay,” Din says as he picks it to start being cleaning himself up. He does his best not to think about Cara being nearby. 

After he’s done, Cara helps puts a clean gown on him. She realizes that Din has not had pain medicine via the IV this morning. She stands up concerned.

“I Hope you are you doing better this morning,” Cara says. Looking at the IV she continues, “Please let me know if you are in any pain Din. The pain is expected and the medicine will help you rest.”

“Some, but I really don’t want any medicine,” Din sighs annoyingly. He continues, “I just want my helmet.”

“Sorry, but Pez said I am not allowed to do that yet. I wish I could and it’s here. I’m stuck sort of too. I have to wear this when I’m with you.,” Cara says pointing towards the blindfold.

“Oh. Err why,” Din says looking at Cara as the expression on her face indicated that he should know. Din was tired, but apparently with everything going on it was making him hard to remember somethings. 

Cara leans over to Din’s ear making sure he can hear her as she talks softly. She replies,  
“I am unsure if you really want me to see you without your helmet.”

“Oh, no. I’ll just have my medicine,” Din says looking at her.

Cara got up to leave. “I’ll go check on your son and tell Pez you need some medicine,” Cara said as he held her hand, “I will not be too long. I want to make sure he knows you are okay.”

“Thank you for caring,” Din said squeezing her hand before letting her go. Din watches as Cara closes the curtain behind her. Din hears Cara talking to Pez about him needing pain medicine.

Pez comes to the curtain and says, “I’m putting pain medicine in your IV, but next time don’t wait until your hurting.”

It is quiet again once he has his medicine, so all Din can do is think and get sleepy. He starts thinking about how nice Cara been to him recently.

He had seen Cara many times prior and knew how lovely she looks, yet seeing her with his own eyes is quiet different. Cara’s body was shaped perfectly for being a warrior and she could very easy match Din during a fight. Cara was gorgeous. Din was fascinated from the first time he saw Cara with his eyes. His senses wanted to know everything about her. He has no armor or gloves between himself and her nor helmet for his eyes. He nods off to sleep thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a crossover, but I'm doing it later instead of flopping between stories so it will makes sense. Thus chapter 1 reflects that edits and a few other changes which better reflect the story flow. The basic story has not changed, except it does indicate that Cara has been spending all her time when not working with Greef elsewhere. There will be clues.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara helps Din recovers from his surgery and learns a little about his pouch. Although there is more to the pouch than what she realizes. She thinks he has become perhaps touch starved do to being temporary able to to be free of his helmet. Pez asks Cara to go with Din on the Razor Crest when he is released.

What seems like weeks, Cara spends most of the day blindfolding herself to care of Din. Cara daily routine is feeding him, bathing and other things that he needs help with. She has had to explain to the child more than once not to play with her blindfold as it was not a toy. Of course the little one really did not understand why he was unable to crawl all overt Daddy where the bandages were.

When it came to bathing, Cara was unsure when or if Din would need her help. She usually did his chest, neck, shoulders, and back which was harder to do because of the surgery. Pez always made sure the bandages and stitches was clean. Today Din asked her to do his chest and stomach which was what he at least usually requested. Cara had gotten to use to being careful around what eventually she decided was some sort of scar tissue under his bellybutton.

Din notices and tries to find a way to explain to Cara exactly what it is she’s touching and it’s okay. Okay he was trying to do so without trying to sound weird or silly. 

Din held her hand while saying, “It’s just my pouch. It is not that sensitive to touch. I mean you can put your hand inside.”

“Did you say a pouch,” Cara says with her facial expressions indicating both confusion and a new sense of curiosity as Din acted as if it was completely normal.

“Yeah, it’s normal from the planet where I was born to males to have them. Here give me your hand. It’s safe. I have put my hand in it before,” Din says as Cara gives him her hand. 

He starts by rubbing her fingers over the edge of what normal look like thick layer of scar tissue. Cara curiously moves her hand around rubbing the inside carefully with her fingers. Din places his hand on top of the pouch. Cara moved her fingers a little bit more than felt something oozing as she could feel him beginning to feel relaxed to her touch.

Din closes his eyes as he begins to relax than he begins to realizes that Cara’s hand rubbing the inside of his pouch must be giving him the sensation. He darted open his eyes when he feeling himself getting hard. He had tried to use his pouch before, but he could only use to to relax himself. 

It was driving Din crazy because he knew Cara was unaware and he had forgotten until now. He decided it was best to suffer without Cara knowing unless she needed to know. The last weeks or there about had been the most he been with someone since he’d sworn to creed.

The Mandalorian culture did not leave much room for physical contact except for your bond mate or children. Din didn’t realize how much he missed physical contact until he got his foundling. Than this surgery had to happen. Suddenly it allowed Din to feel touches he had only dreamed before. Now he just wants to saver all these new and only dream about sensations.

Eventually Cara slowly slides her hand out and wipes it clean on a wash cloth. She helps Din finishes his bath and puts his clean gown on him.

Din notices her wiping her hand says, “If my pouch needs cleaning, I’ll do it later.”

Din smiles as he keeps getting brave as to trying to get accidentally get Cara to touch him. Several times he gets their faces just right where he could kiss her. He knows his time with her will eventual end, yet something telling him he does not want to lose being touched. Especially by her.

She encourages him to eat his food which Din does, but he helps her with lunch again. Din enjoys doing this as he get to sit behind her. Every so often turns and leans her face into his own with smiling and stretching her body against his. They talked about how he was doing and what he was going to do when he got out. Din of course planned to go back searching for the kid’s people and the Jedi.

Din didn’t say that he hoped Cara would come because he was torn. He could not let his feelings for her to impact the mission for his son which was his priority. He could not expect Cara to feel the same especially considering his past. He felt unworthy.

Eventually Cara leaves to goes check on the child. While Cara is away, Pez comes in checking on Din’s IV through the curtain. Pez uses his medical device to check on Din’s vitals and ask questions to see how he is doing. While running the scan he says, “Good morning Din. Your vital seem stable again this morning. How are you feeling?”

“I am stiff and of course sore, but would really like to get out of this bed and get my helmet,” Din said annoyed holding the bed rails as he was aware the curtain kept him within the Way.

“Okay if that’s what you want than after the IV bag is through than you will start towards that goal. You can get your helmet and have to start doing things yourself. After twenty-four hours, I’ll see how you do.,” Pez says.

“Thanks” Din says as he sticks his hands out. Pez is hesitant at first but grabs it as Din’s tightens the grip for a second than releases. Din continues, “I mean for everything. For saving my life and taking care of my foundling. When the last time we together we fought than I was trying to escape with the kid. When I came back I learned about the Imperial attack.”

“The past is the past. Me and you were always had our odd differences even when we tried to get along as bounty hunts.,” Pez said remembering their past as Din let go of his hand.

“Among other things.,” Din said shifting slightly. He continued, “I was trying hard to fit in somewhere and find a mate back than. I know Cara brought me here, but some of it’s a little fuzzy. I remember two foundling when I first got here who hung on you.”

“Ah yeah those two are mine and my mate,” Pez said fondly. Din gave a surprised snort. Pez fondly recalled, “Tra and I were together, but not bonded before the attack. Than the Imperial troopers attacked and eventually Tra had to shield some of the foundling, including them, from a bad blast which damaged his nerves. He has some neck and upper shoulder movements which he cannot control. Based on what I’ve researched he has something call Dystonia.”

“Oh I hope Tra can get some help. I’m glad he has you,” Din says unsure what else to say.

Just than sounds of coos can be heard outside of the curtain. Din heart beats faster knowing Cara is back with his son. Pez goes out and holds the giggling kid as Cara puts her blindfold on to prepare to take the child to see his father.

Blindfolded Cara enters the curtained area with the child. When the child see Din he put his arms out eagerly for his father. Cara is careful to make sure the child doesn’t jump on Din stomach where he had surgery.   
She sits him down next to Din so the kid can crawl to him.

Eventually the father and son play quietly simple games. The child gets Cara to join in playtime today by playing with her fingers and than joining them with Din’s. The child claps as he flops them together and looks them over.

“Yeah mine is different than your Dad’s,” Cara said as she scratched his ear with her free hand.

The child coos and grins at both hands. He looks backs at Din yawning as it is time for a nap.

“You are getting tired,” Din says than grunts as the child began to try to crawl on his stomach.

“Oh no we don’t,” Cara said pulling him back towards where he was “Daddy might still be sore so I think it’s time to go see Tra. Say bye-bye to Daddy.”

Din wanted to hug son bye, but the child started to cling to Cara. Thus Din had an excuse to wrap his arms around both of them. He hoped Cara didn’t notice. He was enjoying the embrace with the child snuggled on one side and Cara the other with Din laying his neck on her shoulder. After a second the child started cooing and giggling at him, so Din kissed him before Cara left with him.

She dropped the child with Tra and the foundlings who he was watching. His and Pez oldest foundling was old enough out Tra if he needed help. Most of the foundlings were doing games or playing. On her way back to the medic room, Cara saw Pez who stopped to talk with her.

“I just took Din’s IV out, so he has to start doing normal activities for himself for the next twenty-four hours to see how he does. You’ll need to give him his helmet back when you enter and once he has it on you can take the blindfold off. If all go fine than he is free after the time limit.,” Pez explains what going on than finishes with “I prefer when he leaves if he has a friend with him.”

“So are you suggesting me,” Cara says crossing her arms looking Pez.

“Basically yes,” Pez said “We both know he’s weak yet stubborn. I see many similarities between you and Din through observation. You are both warriors and loyal to those you care about. You both lost your blood family. Some people work naturally better together than others.”

“Alright, I’ll go and I’ll make some excuse about worrying about him or his son. I am not playing babysitter though. That way I don’t get you involved,” Cara says.

Pez thanked her as she started to go into the room. Cara put her blindfold on and walked into the curtained area. Din seemed to be asleep, so she didn’t want to awake him. She holds his hand while he relaxed to her touch whimpering almost as he was asleep.

Din is half-awake, so his senses is unaware that Cara is leaning against his shoulder. In his dreams she is rubbing her fingers over his lips looking up at him. Please he thought if one of those fingers just dropped slightly he could taste them. Din feels a hand on his face, its moving down to his shoulder now a second. He hears he voice realizing that it is real.

“Are you awake Din?,” Cara said leaning against his shoulder again blindfolded . Unaware he had turned towards her, their lips brush slightly. Cara moves back.

“Yeah,” Din says as he’s not sure from her voice or from his lips getting touched. He realizes if he moves slightly closer he would have a good excuse to kiss her lips. She must of felt his breath as she moves back.

“Pez says you can have your helmet and do everything as normal. You just have to wait twenty-four hours to leave.,” Cara says “I can get your helmet when your ready. Just let me know.”

“Well I got dressed except for my armor. Yes I would like to have it.,” Din says.

Cara reached down found where the helmet was and retrieves it for Din. She went and sat on the side of the bed. He held the helmet in his hands looks at Cara as he too sat on the side of the bed. He lays his helmet down between him and Cara.

“I thought you wanted it back,” Cara said confused realizing the helmet was beside her.

“I do. Cara would you mind if I touch your face before put my helmet on. Just to remember what you look like without my helmet.,” Din says hoping she would grant him this.

“Sure,” Cara says thinking that putting his helmet back on might after being freed of it was an emotional moment for her friend.

“Thank you,” he says touching her face with his hands gently. He studies her and rubs his fingers on her cheeks than his thumb on her lips. He continues, “Cara, you are the first person I saw without my helmet since I’ve sworn to creed. It means a lot to have someone who actually cares about me and my faith. You cared for me yet never once attempted to break the Way. Thank you.”

Din his hand cups her cheek for the final time. His senses are trying to take in what it can before it’s gone. Soon both hands are on her face and than without thinking he leans overs pressing his lips on hers. Din tries to breaks it off quickly, but she returns the kiss. It takes a few hungry kisses later for him to finally force himself off her lips and pull away from her.

When Din asked to touch her face, Cara had closed her eyes and let him touch her. Cara had no indications either way of how Din feels after she kissed him back. Was he expecting it? It felt as if for a moment they were kissing there was something when he began pulling her in closer. Than he began to pull away. Cara realized that Din perhaps was touch starved, so he was overwhelmed. The way he had been acting it must have been be it. The child regardless of his powers, did not help Din when it came to him needing other physical interaction. She blushes though at remembering their kiss.

He tenses as he puts his helmet back on while holding back tears. There is a long pause.

“Your welcome. I feel honored to have felt worthy of doing something which normally is done by your clan or a mate.," Cara says.

“I’ll always be thankful,” Din says he fastens his helmet thus the modulator is working.

“Pez did have one request,” Cara still blindfolded when Din squeezed her hand.

“He is not coming and that not optional,” Din says back in his voice she was use too.

“Don’t worry,” Cara says. She looks in Din’s direction before continuing, “Pez wants me to go with you and the kid. As friends of course.”

Din was pulling her towards him without thinking tilting his helmet at her, “That fine, I will make room for you on the Razor Crest with us.”

“Me, you, and your son,” Cara said as Din untied the blindfold for her and returning it to her.

The blindfold was finally off for now. Cara turned around and looked at Din. His helmet was tilted curiously at her and was wearing his black undergarments. He was sitting next to her.

“Yeah that sounds nice,” Din realizing he just promised to take Cara with him on his ship.

“As long as you’re okay with it,” Cara says as she squeezed his one hand and leans over as her forehead gently meets his. She did not want to force herself on him, especially considering he might had gotten the wrong impression of her regarding their kiss.

Din rubs her head for a second with his helmet she moves away from him.

“I am. Can you do that again please,” Din blurts with his eyes closed.. Din realizes what he had said and a deep blush raises through his cheeks thankful for the helmet. Before Din can say anything Cara is already smiling and nearing him.

Cara moves back towards Din once again and leans over. Cara takes both hands stoking the side of Din’s helmet and then taps her forehead against Din’s helmet. This time though she does it a second time rubbing it while closes both eyes.

“Din, I am here. I am going to stay with you,” Cara softly tell Dins “The next time the Razor Crest leaves both of us are going to be on it with your foundling.”

“Us,” Din says which is all he able to get out as he know this for him is the Mandalorian kiss, but unsure if Cara knows it is a kiss.

“Yes us as in Din and Cara along with your cute little guy,” Cara says smiling at him.

Din wants his son to sleep with him that evening, so Cara goes gets him. She put his pram close to Din’s bed so his father could watch him. Cara slept on the cot. As Pez expected Din was still weak, but getting stronger. Just getting up, walking around, and knowing he can return back to a ship is a good sign. 

Finally Pez cleared him to go after reviewing with Cara and Din precautions, medication lists, and things Din needs to be careful while recovering. It was late afternoon when Din got cleared. They had what they came with and Cara had the child in his pram. As they were leaving the medic room they discussed their plans.

“Are you ready?,” Din asked Cara.

“Yes. How about you? Do you need anything from the Armorer,” Cara asked.

Din nodded and went over to see the Armorer. She allowed him to get what he needed. Than the Armorer walked over to Cara to speak with her.

“Make sure you take what items you need,” the Armorer said to them both.

Din had already had a list of items which was needed. He knew what weapons Cara had, so he went according to what would be compatible with it.

Meanwhile the Armorer spoke to Cara alone, “You my dear, please take care of yourself.”

“I am. I have my personal things and weapons, but not the ones I’ve trained with. I plan to tell Greef that I am leaving on the way out,” Cara says.

“That’s not what I am talking about.,” the Armorer responds to Cara. She continues in a low voice, “The blindfold prevents temptation. This protects him as much as you. This is the Way.”

“I did pack it. I understand,.” Cara says as the Armorer nods to her in return.

“So your leaving with Din. I am glad he finally has a friend that he can trust, perhaps that friendship can blossoming into something more.,” the Armorer says.

“I’m not sure you mean by blossoming into something something more than friendship.,” Cara responds as they both see Din returns with what items he needed.

“As flowers do not grow overnight nor does all relationships. They each take their own time too bloom.,” the Armorer says as Din returns.

Cara lead the way out and the path seems shorter than when they first traveled. Din senses it was the same direction but because he was sick it felt longer. Finally they made it to the gate, which actually wasn’t too far from where the ship or the cantina was.

Din insists that Cara puts her stuff inside the Razor Crest while they go to the cantina. Din knows that Cara has to give Greef a last minute notice. Din enters first with his son secured in his pram followed by Cara. The idea Din has is to allow the child a good meal before departing.

“Hello, how are doing Mando? I see that Car knows exactly what the kid likes on the menu by now. Either that or the kid has her trained.,” Greef laughs.

Din begins to discuss stuff with Greef as Cara feeds the kid his food. 

“I hadn’t seen you around, figured you were busy,” Greef says finally looking at Cara than noticing Din sitting there quickly looking uneasy “Hope you had no major problems with anyone.”  
“Not really,” Din says.

“Oh nothing major except for a knife,” Cara says teasingly as Din turned around almost glaring at her through his visor tensing his muscles. She finishes, “Well you did need help, but it had nothing to do with the cute little kid.”

Cara pops Din slightly on his right side where she knew he would react due to it still being tender when touched. He nearly jumped and looked at her grabbing her arm. Greef rolled his eyes annoyed at whatever was going on between the two.

“Fine, I’m not interested in details. Cara as requested, I gave you part of your credits. Din you have what you wanted. Do either of you need anything else,” Greef said hoping whatever it was would clear before something actually happened.

“No, we are fine and have what we need. Ready kid,” Din says picking up the child who had finished his meal. The child protested as he hadn’t finished licking his plate. He turns to Cara glaring “If your coming than I suggest you bring what Greef gave us.”

Cara lets Din lead with the child following in his pram. Greef watches as the two exits curiously. He almost smiles to himself what the two have gotten themselves into. On second thought Greef decides that he really does not want to know.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain little one still enjoys playing with buttons too much. Cara learns how to do hyperspace jumps. Din begins some weird orgasm cycles which happens every so many years. This chapter has sexual references as they have sex as friends. Although there should be a hint of sexual tension building and a previous mention of rape. (Note originally named The Temptation, but I broke down this chapter into two).

Once on the ship, Din tells Cara that she can put the bag from the cantina next to table in the middle of the hull for now. It’s where she placed her bags from earlier. Din goes up the ramp that leads up to cabin followed by Cara, The child naturally follows curiously in his pram as Cara takes the co-pilot chair and Din checks his ship.

“So what are we doing first,” Cara says as she’s unsure what to think. After a few minutes of hearing Din pressing buttons and switches, Cara wonders if he was paying attention. So she tries again, “So what the plan.”

“I am just checking the system right now,” Din says while he clicks and pushes a few more buttons focusing on his task. He continues, “I have a few leads, but I am staying until tomorrow err we.”

“It’s okay, you are so use to being out by yourself. I’m sure the kids goes through extra food. I’m pretty sure I know which ration bars he likes and he loves snacks,” Cara says as the child ears perks up.

The child starts to coo and Cara is unsure if its because she was mentions food or because he wants attention. Din turns to face the child’s pram as the child reaches his arms out to him.

“You are getting spoiled little one,” Din says to the child he hears Cara’s boots approaching the pram.

“Nah, spoiled is having toys everywhere and having fun. I’m pretty sure you are not there yet. Although I guess he has the best sleeping quarters on the ship has to count for something.,” Cara says remembering sleeping in the chair the last time.

“I might have cot, I’ll go check,” Din says trying to think to himself where the ship cot was located. Din gets up and goes back down the ladder into the hull. Cara and the child follows as he enters a what appears to be a room next to his which upon opening seems to be a storage room.

Din searches the room and realizes that he doesn’t have the strength to clear it out. Besides the cot that’s in here is broken and needs replaced. Din knows that the one in his room is big enough for two people easily. A knot forms in his stomach as he goes back to the hull.

“The room needs cleaning anyway. The cot is broken and needs replacing.,”Din says holding his hands down to his side unsure exactly what to do or what she say.

“So back to sleeping in the chairs hmm.,” Cara guesses looking at the child cooing at her.

“Err my bed can fit both of us. It’s would be big enough, I could lay against the wall..” Din blurts out before his brain caught up with his mouth. It was too late though as it looks like Cara was actually thinking about it.

“Okay, if your fine with it. Its just sleeping in a bed together not a big deal.,” Cara says.

“It is.,” Din says trying not to be nervous.

Cara followed Din into his room not knowing what to expect. It was tidy and well kept, but with only the basics items. Din told her that she could put her bags on the dresser for now until he could manage to clean out the other room. She did and took her gloves off as well. The child coos at her.

“I’ve shared my bed before. When Paz was on the ship with me, but it was because that was when the other bed broke.,” Din says remembering his early days of bounty hunting with Paz while standing at the doorway watching Cara putting one of her bags in the room.

“Okay so what we’re doing tonight then. It’s still early, but I know you’re the one who still recovering,” Cara says as the child yawned in his pram.

“I guess get him to sleep and start planning I guess,” Din says as he see the child is getting sleepy.

Din picks his son up and places the child in his bed which was just outside of Din’s room and attached to the wall. The child soon falls asleep after Din tucks him in.

Din walks over to the table and sits next to Cara. He’s going through notes on his datapad when he’s becomes self aware that they are the only ones there. She’s reading over his shoulder asking questions.

“So I know we got the supplies you wanted from Greef, but what about food including ration bars,” Cara asks Din. When Din didn’t answer Cara was worriedly placing one of her hand on his gloved hand. She ask, “Din are you okay.”

Din helmet tilts seeing her hand rubbing his glove. “Oh, I’m fine. Just thinking,” Din says remembering she was asking about the food supplies. He responses “We will need to go over that tomorrow I guess.”

“I understand. You were not expecting an extra mouth to feed,” Cara says as she takes her hand off his and looks at the datapad.

“Well something like that,” Din said tilting his helmet towards her. He get up headed towards the room than glances back at Cara “I’m going to get out of my armorer and lay down. That and I also need to take my medicine.”

“Okay that’s fine,” Cara says “I’ll be in there after I go to the fresher.”

Cara hadn’t taken all her stuff in Din’s room yet. She left one bag out so she could easily get a shower without disturbing him. She could use some alone time. Although cold it was refreshing to her just to relax to have a few minutes by herself. Afterwards she slip into her long tee-shirt style nightgown that went mid thigh.

Cara had found her blindfold and had it ready if she needed it. She trusted the Armorer words, so she wanted to be careful. As the door closed it was pitch dark and Cara had to feel the bed. She found the edge and got in. Din had moved to the inside towards the wall, as promised. Cara did not want to disturb him if he was asleep. She reached up to put the blindfold on and a hand grabs hers.

“What are you doing?,” Din says moving towards her. Cara realizes by the sound of his voice that he was without his helmet.

“Protecting you because you are not wearing your helmet,” Cara says as Din holds her hands grabbing the blindfold in the process.

“As long as you cannot see me than you are fine,” Din says smiling behind her holding her hands in his. He wants to say or do more. His heart is already racing with her so close.

“Alright just for tonight, but I’ll keep it under the pillow just in case alright,” Cara says. Din nods releasing her hands giving her the blindfold back.

“Cara,” Din says as he turns to lay back on his side of the bed. Car glances over in his direction. He finishes by quickly saying “Goodnight.”

He tries to get comfortable with how she is laying in the same bed as he is. Suddenly Din feels Cara leaning over to touch his bare arm.

“Goodnight to you too Din.,” Cara says gently squeezing his arm before returning to her pillow. Din eventually drifts off to sleep more so due to his medicine and need of sleep.

The next morning Cara awakes feeling Din’s body curled against her with his arms and legs omfortably wrapped around her. Cara blushes as she hears him stir and accidentally pulling her closer to him.

“Good morning Din. Did you sleep good?,” Cara smiles able to feel his breath and hoping to alert him of how close they were in case he wanted to move.

Din wakes up to Cara in his arms and stiffens realizing he was not dreaming of sleeping in Cara’s arms.

“Yeah I slept good although sorry. Either the kid’s still asleep or eating everything.,” Din says trying to change the subject as he starts to climb out of bed over Cara. Suddenly a pain in his back caused him to nearly double over on top of her. “Ouch, I err must of did too much on the other room last night.”

“You think,” Cara says rubbing his back gently. Continuing she says, “Just ask for help. That’s why I’m here, remember.”

“I know. I just only use to the kid and got to get use to it,” Din says as his cheeks warms.

“I understand. Hard it’s just you than suddenly there someone to care for.,” Cara says as he tries getting up paying attention to his soreness this time.

“Yeah it probably describes my feeling with,” Din says before a sound baby crying could be heard muffling whatever else he started to say. When’s Din brain caught up with the situation he realized the kid’s crying actually saved Cara from hearing about his lame flirtation.

Din sighed realizing that his son was up. Din grabs his helmet and puts it on. Than he picks up his shirt as turns on the lights. As Din enters the hull, he’s pulling on his shirt as he greets his son. The child is fine as soon as he sees his father than gets curious when Cara appears in her nightgown. Din has his food already by the time Cara changes into a clean pair of clothes which she had to grab from the bag she left in the hull.

“Hi there kid, you are wide awake. Guess your hungry than.,” Cara says as the child hold his arms out for her. Cara picks him up as he grins at her.

“Sure you want to feed him,” Din says as he gave her the kid’s breakfast.

“He cannot be that bad can he. I don’t have to feed him blindfold do I. You know what happened when I had to feed your Dad blindfolded kiddo,” Cara says. The child’s ears perk up as if Cara telling him the best story. Cara continues, “He made a complete mess. Food all over him and me. Plus he was trying to eat the mess.”

The child giggles at Cara mostly because she was feeding him. Din began to laugh at the memory. It was a fond one, especially, when he got the courage to return the kindness by doing the same for her because she had trouble feeding herself blindfolded.

“I was not that bad,” Din said grabbing his breakfast as he set off towards his room.

“You were too. In fact you were,” Cara stopped recalling the memory of Din routine of carefully picking the food off Cara’s face and hands with his finger. Cara got the image out of her head as Din entered into his room to eat by himself.

As she finished feeding the child and clean up Cara makes sure she putting everything where Din tells her it goes. Din would seeming accidentally brush up against her every so often in when she asked him a question. When checking on food supplies they bumped, after Cara finished cleaning, they still bumped a little. Din had asked her for help with checking off a few things and double check the list.

“So how are the supplies,” Cara asked as they finally went through the complete list by latemorning. The only one wanting a meal was of course the kid.

“We should be fine for a month or two except water to drink or fruit which the kid seems to eat. Which is why I try to freeze some, but he eats everything.” Din says.

Suddenly a noise is heard from the cockpit. Din climbs up the ladder first than by Cara to find the child happily playing with the buttons at the cockpit.

Cara tries not to laugh while Din picks up the child and puts him back into his pram. The kid looks up at his father with his dark eyes and lays his green ears down trying to look sad.

“You do not play with this,” Din says as he turns off everything the child turned on “How many times do I have to tell you the ship is not a toy?”

“I’ll take him downstairs for you.,” Cara says as she picks up the child taking him down to his crib. After a little fussing he finally takes a nap.

Finally the ship systems are back to normal and Din leans over tired. He tilts his helmet just a bit when he finally sees Cara. She notices Din leaning back awkwardly in his chair.

“Are you alright,” Cara says putting a hand on Din’s back getting at eye level for him.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Din says tilting his helmet more towards her.

“That’s what I’m here for. We are friends right and friends help each other out,” Cara says as she notices Din moving his shoulders downward with her words. She frowns, “What’s wrong?”

“I am fine, just tired.,” Din says as Cara looks at him in the visor.

“If you need a break or anything I am here. I’ll go down find something to do.,” Cara says leaving Din alone to his thoughts.

That afternoon Din makes a trip to the various vendors to get extra ration bars. Din also finds a woodcraft vendor who will buy his old broken cot. Cara helps gets it out and Din remembers why he left it in storage as the bed was not well suited for the ship.

The child eagerly eyes something that Cara says is for him. She tells him that he will like it. He grins up at her. Cara shows him a stuffed toy mudhorn. The child coos and starts chewing on its tail. Din looks at it oddly as the child runs off with his new prize.

They didn’t get to leave until late afternoon. There was no real rush. The next few weeks would be pretty uneventful. Din had figured out laying on his side with his back towards Cara usually helped him getting to sleep and eventually didn’t need his medicine. The child quickly picked up on the new routine of having Cara on the ship, so the kid would crawl out of bed in the morning sneaking into Din’s bed laying between them then waking both wanting attention.

Din first stop was to met with a contact whom knew about a place where supposed a Jedi temple once existed. That was before the various wars, but people still lived there and it near the other side of the Mandalore Sector.

It was still a day to get to the planet once they got to a certain hyperspace lane though. Cara was reading up on what was known about the planet. Din meanwhile was up in the cockpit for the hyperspace jump would be soon.

Din had drifted off dreaming of a dark headed female offering to rub his sore shoulders. She continues to his neck than lowers to his chest. She’s smiling at him as she pulls herself to him as he relaxes to a Mandalorian kiss.

Din’s dream is disturbed when he’s shaken awake and glances up to see Cara. Her hand is on his shoulder. He tilts his helmet towards her with his cheeks feeling warm.

“I did not want to disturb you, but it is almost time for the hyper jump. I can probably fly the ship, but since I have not flown your ship.,” Cara says turning to face Din.

“I can give you some lessons, no big deal. Okay we can start by learning the correct jump sequences,” Din says pointing to the correct buttons sequence to push “Alright it might be better if you sit with me here with me until we are through the jump.”

“Are you sure,” Cara says as Din points to a button she’ll need once she’s out of the jump.

“It is basic and easy. The hardest part is this sector is known for rough hyper jumps.” Din says hoping his son was in his crib. He continues, “I can put my arm around your waist if you want as you can hold on as well.”

Din helps guide Cara though the jump and presses the correct buttons. The hyperspace jump went fine and about as smooth as Din knew it would. Cara grabs the side of his chair and his arm for added support. Din looks straight ahead as he can feel Cara body being pressed into his own.

The child thankfully was in his bed. The jump woke him up but he started giggling when he was rolling back in forth in his crib. He was about the only one giggling.

It jerked Cara full force into Din’s lap than it pressed her into him, than sideways both ways, frontwards, and before it was all over slammed them back in the seat twice more. Cara was not fazed due to the jump it was just a little bump. Then she could tell something was right.

“You okay,” Cara says hearing Din breathing hard grabbing the side of the chair. Cara could feel something warm and wet along with something pressing under her swollen.

“I’m fine.,” Din says trying to ignore what he thought was obviously happening. Once the jump was finished, Din removed his arm from Cara’s waist.

Cara got up gently hoping she didn’t embarrass herself by accidentally doing something to her friend. Din than has his helmet tilted down and darted it back when he saw Cara’s eyes. Cara mouthed a sorry as she guessed what happened could had happened and felt awful.

“It’s my fault, I didn’t think I would need that new codpiece for a hyperspace jump.,” Din stumbled not know what words to use “Never used it before, but Paz thought it and a few other pieces might come in handy.”

“It happens. Hyperspace jumps and being slammed into full force does not make a good combination. I’m going to check on your son.,” Cara says as she leaving.

Din watches as Cara leaves. That was too close. He was glad Cara did not pick up on that he was still slightly hard. Yes that happened, but he was going to need a cold shower in the refresher to get the smell of her body off himself. First off though he had to relax.

The only way Din had to relax was to try to stimulate himself. He rubbed himself through his pants with one hand and closed his eyes. He inserts the other hand in his pouch. This usually works if he pretending Cara was there. Her hands on hims and her lips touching his skin with his eyes closes.

At first he begins to relax. Suddenly though out of no where an orgasm hits quickly. Another follows after it begins to edge off and his eyes dart open in horror. He realizes what is happening.

“Ugh. I wish I would not have these stupid cycles,” Din growls as he feels slow mild spasm as he has both hands trying to desperately to relax himself. He was going to have to find a way to hide it at least from the kid. Cara would probably find out eventually.

Din realizes he’s actually past due. Of course it would happen at a bad time for him which is why he hated his orgasm heat cycle. Now his cycle has to occur in front of someone he was attempting to fight feeling for because the cycle made him much harder to fight advances wanted or unwanted. He had several bad sexual experiences during them, one being Xi’an. She had taken advantage of him once throughout his cycle. He had told Cara about Xi’an, but not how or that it was during his cycle. He never enjoyed them and whatever purpose they had was no use to him.

Paz had told Din it the orgasm heat cycle was natural for some males. There were a few other differences, bit the only one Din really could remember was the pouch along with these cycles. Whatever other differences didn’t matter to him right now.

Din decides to just go up the ladder into the hull to get it over. He notices that Cara had finished feeding the kid and he was playing. At least his son was preoccupied with his new toys for now to notice. Cara was glancing over from the kitchen area at him.

“So are you ready,” Cara says while finishing washing the dishes.

“Yeah,” Din says unsure exactly what she means, but figures he better go with the flow or else she might ask questions. Than he recalls the wrestling practice he been doing. He gulps.

Cara looks at him curious. She asks, “You still just want hands, right.”

“Oh yeah right, sure,” Din says preparing for his practice. He hopes for the best trying to focus. At least the spasms are mild so and he can focus on something else which would distract him.

They each start to wrestle with each grabbing the other. They toss each other than pen the other down. Cara had gradually increase her attacks, so Din could get his strength back. Din tries his best to concentrate on the match which thus far is a distraction.

Suddenly Cara knees slightly aiming for his stomach, but at the last second he moves to avoid it with it slightly brushing his groin area just as a spasm hits sending him to the floor reeling in pain. Cara drops to his side unsure if she hit him harder than she realized. She goes to touch his arm arm and Din pulls away as he draws his legs up to himself. Din is trying to hide his full blown multi organism.

“Seriously are you okay,” Cara asks Din as she placed her arm on his again. His helmet snaps up looking at her. His hands are covering his pelvic area and his visor seems to be looking right at her.

“I am fine,” Din says although he’s tense.

“Do you need me to get you the med kit? You need help or else the kid will notice eventually.,” Cara says. She takes her gloves off and gets on her knees at visor level with Din. She puts her hands on Din’s knees.

“The med kit is not going to help. This is natural,” Dins says. He starts as a sharp set of spams and the worse part is by for him is he’s slowly becoming hard. He tries to ride it out.

“Being in pain is not natural.,” Cara says worried.

Din tilts his helmet sideways saying calmly as the pain finally subsides for the moment, “It is for me. I have these painful orgasm heat cycles every two to three years. Is what happening.”

“I wish I could say I understand, but if you want to talk.,” Cara says sitting next to him.

“Remember I said Zi’an took advantage of me. It was during a cycle and it lasted the entire regular length over and over. I just have bad experiences, so I prefer to suffer alone. I should have felt it coming. The pain medication must of hid the usual early signs,” Dins says looking away ashamed.

“I am sorry,” Cara says getting up to check on the child. She returns sitting in front of him. She says, “Your son is asleep. I want to help if I can in anyway I can. Is there anything that helps. I don’t know how to explain it to your son.”

Cara lightly touches Din’s hip as his legs are still somewhat together. Din pulls his knees apart and she sees that his fabric is socked between his legs.

Din notices her worriedly looking at him. He says, “It’s the organisms that hurt when they come back to back especially with these spasms. They are painful and get worse. I just don’t want my son to wake up seeing me like this.”


	4. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din makes a choice about his cycles. They have sex. Neither know how the other feels about the other yet.
> 
> Note -- This chapter is very heavy on the sex part, so if it's not your thing, than it's just one chapter. I promise the baby was not there.

Din lowers his helmet and shrugs his shoulders like he didn’t know what to do. Cara moves forward letting her hand slightly move as she gives him a friendly hug with her other arm. At the same time, Din eyes widen under his helmet and he gulps. A cycle sudden hits while they are still still hugging. Din attempts to ignore it, but it’s worse than an itch as the intensity rises. 

Suddenly out of instant he presses his hand into himself trying to get relief. Din grunts as Cara is looking at him blushing. He does his best not to moan and begins to bite his lip. She keeps looking down and Din finally follows her gaze. He’s been rubbing her hand into himself. His hand shakes as he releases her hand.

Cara removes her hand and back slow away until he grabs both hands as he rocks his body.

“Cara please help me. The cycle can take up to a week or shorter if I.” Din says worriedly to her. After a few moments he releases her hand than tilts his helmet away from her gaze.

Din tries to scoot away from Cara. She moves to his side quickly although her facial expression only show worry. Din is worried what she will think of him. His is worried about what his son will see and react when he sees his father in pain. Din looks over at the crib knowing Cara told him the child was asleep.

“The kid will notice you’re in pain. I’ll help if there’s anything I can do,” Cara says as she gets Din’s attention away from the sleeping child. 

“I usually just make due by tending to myself getting by as I’m doing now. There’s shorter process.” Din begins as another cycle hits. 

He grits his teeth in pain to prevent himself from grunting and he pulls his legs together to hide the obvious from Cara. She worriedly stays by his side knowing not far from them is where the sleeping Force sensitive child lays. Din glances again at Cara momentary. He notices she has her eyes on his son. He had done his best to stay quiet, so his son would not awake have to see him like this. 

“I do not want him to see you like this?,” Cara says as her shoulder brushed his arm lightly.

“I know, but.,” Din says as he tenses up.

Din hated to admit to himself that he needed help. He had usually dealt with his organism heat cycles by himself and alone. Now he had his foundling, he had to use the shorter route. From Paz’s wild stories about it, sex if done right could be enjoyable although his experiences was limited. He had imagine what it might be like to be close to Cara, but did his best not to think of her this way.

Cara rubs Din on his shoulder and he tilts his visor towards her. She says, “I think you need to get somewhere you feel more comfortable. How about your bedroom?”

Din responds as if in a trance, “My bed is okay.” Din face becomes red under the helmet when he realizes what he says thankful Cara only smiles in responds.

Cara helps Din up and he leans on her to slow eventually get to his bedroom. He insists on stopping and watching his son first for a few moments. Cara gives the kid a few toys including his new stuffed mudhorn and his favorite ball if he awakes. Din is happy with this arrangement as they enter the room. Din locks the door to prevent the child from entering.

Din sits on his bed awkwardly and uncomfortable. He thankful his cycle is cooling down currently as he watches Cara nervously. She sits beside him looking at him as he meets her gaze.

“Okay, you said there is something that shortens you cycles. I will help if you need me. Your son will not understand this so.,” Cara says looking at him. Din tilts his head at her nodding.

“Yes, it only works if we both are willing. Its supposed to cut the cycles time drastically although it is more intense and longer than usual.,” Din says as he suddenly tries to avoid eye contact. Just talking about it makes him nervous.

“Whatever it is helps you than I am in.,” Cara says. She places her hand on the side of his helmet under his visor as she turns his helmet to face her. She continues, “I will do whatever I can. Din, please let me help you.”

Din looks into her pleading eyes as she looks into his visor searching for his answer. He says, “We have to have sex.” 

He brain processes too late that he has actually told her. Suddenly he feels another cycle beginning in him as he feels himself slowly getting hard again. He knows his cycles can make emotions heighten, but he’s desperately needs help and he’s extremely worried about his son. He sees Cara pausing for a moment before leaning towards him.

Cara whispers into his helmet “Well I did agree. We are friends and I can use my blindfold if it will help.”

“Are you sure? Do you really want to have sex?,” Din says as he needs to make sure Cara knows want she getting into. Din glances down seeing her holding his gloved hands.

Cara squeezes his hands and says, “Yes, besides its been years since I’ve been in any type of relationship if you could call them that. I will do whatever you need.” 

Din jaw opens and closes as he’s speechless at Cara’s willingness to help him with his cycles. Din mind starts to get distracted, but suddenly Cara pulls his helmet up to look up at her.

She has her shirt off and dragging his hands to tug her pants down. Din blinks and his mouth runs dry as he realizes Cara without warning was undressing. Cara again uses his fingers to pull her panties down than release her bra. Than Cara carefully pulls Din up as she leans her body into his armor. Din takes in a sudden breath when he feels her against his armor.

“So how do you have sex. I know about the helmet rule, but.,” Cara says smiling as Din reluctantly puts his arms around her shoulders unsure how this works.

‘Only requirement is you cannot see me without my helmet.,” Din says as he watches Cara smile and pull her body into his armor. He trying his ignores whatever is rubbing him as it’s giving him wild ideas already that he’s having hard time ignoring it.

Cara grabs the blindfold and holds it in her hand. “So I go ahead and put this on,” Cara says.

Din suddenly and gently grabs her hand pulling it away. He nods no to her. Not yet. “I’ll show you, how.,” Din says as he suddenly gets an urge to give her a show. He leads her to the bed.

As Cara sits on the bed curious, Din begins to remove carefully his body armor piece by piece, except his helmet, putting it away. He than slowly in front of Cara removes his gloves than shirt. He smiles when he sees Cara blushing seeing his upper toned body. Next he carefully removes his shoes and socks making sure Cara has a clear view of his pants. 

Din next only intends to push down his wet pants, but leaving him only in his underpants and helmet. It isn’t until he stands back up and looks at Cara seeing her blush that something might be off. Din looks down. He blushes under his helmet and jaw drops. Din realizes he only wearing his helmet and noticeable hard as a cycle is in process. 

“Sorry,” Din says as Cara walks up to him ignoring his cycle for a moment.

“You can not help your cycles, so stop apologizing. I have a period and you have cycles, just be lucky that this only two to three years instead of monthly.” Cara winks.

“I know, but I still hate them.,” Din says.

“Maybe this one can be different and more fun.,” Cara says smiling at Din.

Din eyes widen as Cara pulls his naked body to her as if it was not a big deal to be with him this way. He lays his arms on her shoulders unsure what to do. His visor tilts to her breasts. Cara put her blindfold on and pulls Din with her towards the bed. 

“It’s safe to remove your helmet since my blindfold is secure and I cannot see.,” Cara giggles.

Din removes his helmet and sits it on the floor near the bed. He leaves the light on as he gets into bed watching how different and beautiful Cara looks beside him. Din feels tense and nervous.

“Are you ready, Din.,” Cara says leaning over placing a hand on his chest.

“Guess so,” Din says trying to watch her face instead of her hands rubbing his chest.

“Okay so I’ll start by helping you relax,” Cara says as Din nods his head.

Cara slowly begins by leaning on Din as he takes a slow breath getting use to her. Din allows his hands to rub her back slowly getting use to her being there as Cara lays her head one of his shoulders. He needs this, but this is also Cara the woman he adores. 

Din rubs his face into her hair. His eyes dart downward when she lightly wiggles her hip and he realizes how close they actual are. He’s never been so intimate with anyone that he had feelings before. His eyes close as he lets his shoulders relax to the touch of her fingers.

Soon Din begins to feel light kissing on his left left shoulder slowly towards his neck while she continues to rub his skin. At first he thinks he’s imaging it than he’s sure it’s real as he hears sucking sounds and feel teeth touching him. He lets out a moan as his fingers begin to explore her back more.

Cara continues up his neck than his cheek to his ear. Than she rubs her thumb hand over the top of his lips feeling the stubble of whiskers he had on his chin. Din licks his lips hoping for a kiss. She than turns to begin doing the same to his right side by kissing that shoulder, but this time running a hand through his hair.

Din is enjoying these touch as he tells Cara the sucking on his skin and nibbling feels good. He’s still hopefully that maybe he will get a kiss. She was kissing his neck, so why not one simple kiss on his lips. Their first kiss was something he didn’t plan, so he hopeful maybe this one might be something more special.

Suddenly Din begins to tense when feels an organism starting and is already hardening against Cara. He tries not to worry as he doesn’t want to rush things. Din does not feel ready.

“I don’t want to rush you into it,” Cara says whispers into his ear. Din knows she cannot read his thoughts but he’s glad that she is not going to rush it.

“Okay, so ouch now what since I’m not ready,” Din says to Cara.

“Stay on your back. I have an idea on how to take care of it.,” Cara says.

Din grunts as he unsure. He receives a quick kiss on his cheek and Cara darts under the sheets. His eyes goes wide when he feels her mouth on the tip of his cock. Her hands are rubbing his length and his sacks. Din lick his lips at how Cara is holding and rubbing him during the organisms. His grabs the pillow trying to muffle his desperate moans for her. He realizes she is swallowing his liquid juice and moans more. Din realizes if just is just a preview how is he going to handle sex with her.

After the cycle ends, Cara returns to Din as she kissing the cheek she hadn’t gotten too. She eventually brushes his lips as he sucks in a breath. His lips begins to tremble as he presses a light kiss on her lips. Cara kisses him back just as lightly. Din kisses her again and she goes deeper. He starts kissing her like he it’s his only chance which Cara allows. He slowly begins do relieve his sexual desires helplessly. 

Suddenly Cara asks Din if he’s ready. Din realizes he more than ready as the emotions has taken over his thinking. All he’s can think about is being with her as he starts kissing her again.

“Yes. Oh wait, once it starts I want to have more fun,” Din says smiling hovering over her lips.

“Okay, I was waiting to see when you were wanting that.,” Cara says as Din kisses her neck.

Din tightens his eyes as he feels Cara lowering herself on him. He’s extremely hard and sore from his cycles. It feels like she is squeezing him inside of her. It’s an odd feeling. He’d only had sex a few times prior and well this already starting off weird in a interesting way. He opens his eyes seeing that he’s skin tight to Cara. 

Cara than flips themselves over with her on the back and Din on top. This is what Din wants. He lowers his mouth to her shoulder enjoying being able to touch her skin. He realizes that kissing her here is fun too and Cara seemingly likes it. Soon he was at her neck and running his lips up her cheekbone. 

Suddenly a group of cycle can be felt, by both of them as Din seemingly tightens inside of Cara. He feels like he’s burning inside. Cara cuddles him as she gets him distracted from the sex by a game. She calls it a tongue fight and Din quickly learns it involves putting his tongue in Cara mouth. It distracting enough. Cara runs her hands up and down his chest to rub his pouch.

“Mm...yeah you can put your hand in it.,” Din says as his mouth was suddenly at her ear and one hand was on her shoulder. The other hand goes to rub his pouch after Cara places her hand inside.

New urges from out of nowhere hit Din. Din holds, touches, and kisses her as much as he can as she does so back. Din wiggles as the cycles continue and realizes due to being swollen probably he is stuck in Cara even between cycles. Suddenly though he realizes his pouch is refusing to open. It happens, but not when he’d put his hand in it. 

Cara is looking at the pouch, so he’s guessing she has figured out what she guessed. 

“This is probably a silly question,” Cara says giggling.

“Hmm,” Din says as he tries to get her distracted by kissing her hair.

“I think my hand is stuck in your pouch. It’s only tickling but.,” Cara says giggling.

“You’ll get it back.,” Din says rubbing the pouch. This usually got it to open, but guessed it was apart of what was going on. 

Another cycle begins and Din whimpers as he hardens inside of Cara. Cara holds him as a double organism begins as his hips shake violently against her as she holds him. Din trying to kiss her shoulder looking for a distraction from what they are actually doing.

“Din what,” Cara starts as Din begins to get rough on her neck with kissing her.

“Need distraction. This works.,” Din says returning to her neck needy.

“Want something better.,” Cara says smiling.

Din suddenly grew quiet as if considering and approached her mouth.

“Give me your hands.,” Cara says as she puts her hand out.

Din puts his hands in hers about at their chest. He’s not exactly sure what’s this about, but apparently Cara think it might work. The next thing Din recalls is his fingers touching her body freely as she smiles at her. Than Cara wiggling her hips causing him to groan as she drowns the sound out as she pulls him to her to kiss him deeply.

Din eyes widen as he feels the first kiss. The kisses before was eagerly and desperate which he enjoyed, but this was a slow deep and drawn out kiss. This type of kissing was so much nicer and sweeter. Cara keeps doing it as Din is distracted by kissing her and touching her.

After awhile Din gets inpatient and tries to pull as his cycles are winding down and he’s soft yet still suck inside of Cara. He discovers that even his sacks are physically stuck inside of Cara which unnerves Din. He mentally wants this over. He tries getting out of bed walking around sorely, which just feels funny as he’s stuck to Cara.

“It’s okay really, didn’t you say you never did this prior.,” Cara says trying to calm him.

“Not willingly that worked. Why?,” Din says.

“Well that could explain why your not use to it. Just relax and have fun until we’re unstuck.,” Cara says as she slowly get them back into bed. 

Din feels her hand going through his hair and than leaning his face next to hers. Only if this could happen outside of this. If she wanted him more than as a friend. After a while the cycles does end. Cara has her hand back. Din is kissing Cara on her neck when she feels something rub her leg. She uses her hands to identify what she’s pretty sure it is.

As soon as her hand touch it Din eyes widen as he groans in reaction. His breath gets heavy as he knows its oversensitive and sore from his cycles. Cara goes to release it until his hand tightens around hers momentary.

“Thank you. I mean it.,” Din says as he knows their time together is over.

“You’re welcome Din,” Cara says as he releases his grip. She wipes her hands on her leg than lays them on his shoulders. She continues, “I hope you had a good experience.”

Cara than cups Din face and kisses him gently once. Din eagerly takes the kiss as she gently rubs his face as she pulls away. Cara than goes put her clothes on blindfolded as Din watches from the bed. He’s slightly distracted even while dressing. Din’s helmet lays beside him as Cara approaches him.

“I’m going to go check on your son. If you need to rest or use the refresher. If want to discuss something even if it’s later.,” Cara says brushing Din’s hair out of his eyes,

“So what does that mean.,” Din says curious.

“If you need or want to talk about any of this or anything I’m okay. It doe not even have to be this. Could be just be about your son.,” Cara says as she begin to hear some noises from outside the door.

“Okay.,” Din finally said. Din helmet touches Cara’s forehead rubbing her head longingly. He suddenly stops realizes what he was doing hoping she had not picked up on the kiss. Din becomes annoyed at himself as his cycle has ended. He has to go back to controlling his emotions.

That evening Din watches Cara as he tries to sleep, aching to have her in his arms. He makes grunting noises and do other things to make it known he’s not comfortable or sleep. Cara smiles as she finally moves towards him asking if he’s okay. 

“I cannot get comfortable,” Din says not daring to look at Cara.

Without saying a word, Cara lays her arm over Din and rubs his pouch. Din grunts as Cara places her hand inside his pouch. She cuddled up to his side as they both fell asleep.


	5. The Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child acts his way and Din gets a virus. The child says his first word and gets a name. Cara is left behind on Nevaro.
> 
> Cara being left and not telling Din about something is for extra drama. Don't worry Din and Cara will see each other sooner rather than later. This is my first fanfic here, so if you would like to leave me feedback or how to improve things please do.

When the Razor Crest finally lands on the planet that Din that his contact told about what left of the temple had been either looted after being an attack where the Jedi vanished afterwards. They stayed around to listen to stories some remembers about the Jedi living here prior to the Clone Wars. 

According to various elders the few remaining Jedi at the temple disappeared towards the end of the Clone War. No one in their encounters seemed to know why other than there was something to cause it. A few stories said there was rumors the Emperor himself had his hand it it. 

Zi-Bre is a settlement on the northern side of the temple ruins on the other away from the bigger more villages. Here too people retold similar stories although there is a library here. An older woman overhears Din saying he was looking for Jedi for his son to a merchant at the market. The lady excuses herself to find someone. 

The lady returns within a few minutes with an elderly man. The dark hair and tan skied gentleman wore simple clothes and used a cane due to age. Din and Cara greeted him when he came to approached them. The child looked at him curiously.

The elder spoke, “The Jedi lived here in peace for centuries with the temple being their home. That is until the end of the Clone Wars. Although there’s no public record the Emperor had some order placed to wipe out the Jedi. I have heard rumors that a few Jedi survived. If the child Jedi survived than it was probably because he was hidden. I hope you find others.”

Din asks, “So you have not seen the Jedi since. What about the child’s kind?”

The elder looks at the child and responds after a moment, “I am sorry I have never seen any of his kind before. I last seen Jedi when I was younger before they disappeared. He’s the first of his kind I’ve met.”

Din responds while looking at his son, “Thank you. You have been extremely helpful. Your oral history helps explains few others remembers the Jedi elsewhere. It seems as if the Empire wanted to wipe any records of their existence.”

“Of course and good luck on your journey,” says the elder nodding to them both.

Din thanks him as the child tries to listen as best he could in Cara’s arms. The elder says if he could at any time be of any help, than please let them know. Din didn’t want to keep asking questions about the Jedi as it was possible they, much like his own people, might had to find ways to survive.

Other locals had gathers around in the market to see the young Force user as word had spread that a Mandalorian was visiting with a child looking for information on the Jedi. The leaders basically insisted they stay in a guest house instead of the inn. The whole settlement was excited to know that a young Force user had survived as even the younger ones had heard the stories of the Jedi.

The well maintained guest house included a spa, a large bed and a full size refresher. The child took a quick liking to the spa as he jump in it as soon as he could get to the water. Din watches him carefully.

Cara closes the shades darkening the room and for privacy. Cara removes her armor than goes into the refresher to change into a bathing suit in the refresher. She goes into the area where the spa is and gets into the spa to watch the kid. Din than goes into the refresher and come back only in his helmet and a pair of trunks on. He had only gotten the trunks after figuring out it was better than drying his armorer or changing his clothes later when it was the kid’s bath time.

Din enters the spa area watching Cara and the child play. He gets into the spa and the child coos at his father. He looks at his son smiling, “Looks like you two are having fun.”

“I was just watching him. I can go can go, so you can have alone time with him.,” Cara says as she goes to get up. She smiles, “He really enjoys the warm water.”

“Thanks, but please stay with us,” Din insists as his son coos at them as Cara rubs the child’s big ear.

The child swims around and Din watches. The child than goes to Cara who gives him another ear rub than back to his father. The child looks between his father and Cara than giggles at him as he splash them with water. Din inches his way closer to Cara as well while splashing the kid.

Cara finally broke the silence by whispering,“So what do you think. If the Emperor killed most of the Jedi the than could they be the reason why so few remembers them.”

Din leans his helmet on her shoulder, “Possible.”

The child suddenly looks at them briefly. Realizing they were ignoring him for a minute he went back to splashing them. Cara giggles and splashes back than gives him a nice ear rub. 

When she saw the child was back playing Cara says, “So many people had their worlds turned upside down by the Empire and family ripped away. I’m just glad you and the kid made it.”

Din looks at her knowingly and smiling. He says, “Yeah, I’m also glad you made it.”

“There was so much I never got to say to my family before my world was destroyed,” Cara starts. Afraid of tearing up, she decides to change topics. She giggles saying, “Talking about something slightly less serious, the kid likes to use his powers to play with stuff in a certain room. I’m guessing he thinks its his personal play area.”

Din rolls his eyes under his helmet as he watches his son than says to Cara, “Thanks for telling me. I’ve upgraded my ship as I knew I would be sleeping in it more. Another reason to clean the stuff out.”

Din looks at the kid than back at Cara and she smiles at him. Before he can say anything there was a knock on the cabin door. Din suddenly remembers that the one of the ladies would be bringing dinner to them. He helps Cara out. He looks for the child, but he was running towards the door naked.

Din grabs the kid before he gets to the door. Cara has two of the towels and the kid’s clothes. She dries off with on than wraps it around her waist. She tosses the other towel to Din. 

Din dries off the child and puts his clothes on. Cara hold the child as Din goes get the food. A few minutes later Cara is holding the wiggling child as Din prepares his food. It was a nice hot meal of local fish, fresh fruit, vegetables, and bread. 

The child uses his grabby hands to eat the food happily as Cara watches him as Din eats in the refresher. Not ideal, but considering the only other option is where the spa is or the closet. The child gets on the bed next to Din while Cara finishes and places the empty dishes outside. 

Next thing either one of them know the child is bouncing on the bed giggling. Din turns his head sharply towards the child pointing his finger.

“No, stop that,” Din says to the kid as he continues jumping on the bed. The child jumps more and than jumps onto his father with a big grin.

“He’s just a child, Din. He deserves to have a little fun every so often,” Cara says looking at the child who’s big eyes wants to play yet Din has no idea what to do.

Din sighs giving in this once as he falls onto the bed with the child going to him giggling. They play with the few toys that he has. Eventually the child tires out and he’s put to sleep in his pram. Din sleeps on the side of the bed closet to the pram and Cara on the other side. When the lights are out Din places his helmet next to the bed on the floor.

The next morning a pair of curious black eyes and big green ears wake up first. He gets out of his pram wide awake yet bored trying to find something to do. The child finds his father and Cara are both asleep. He jumps down from the bed to see his father’s helmet nearby on the floor and it of course smells like his father. So the child curiously starts looking at it.

Some time later Cara is fully awaken when she hears Din’s voice yelling for her. She had vaguely recall Din telling her that he was going to get his shower. She went to the refresher door to find out what Din needed.

“I’m awake what do you need,” Cara says as she stood at the refresher door.

“Have you seen it?,” Din asks from the other side.

“Huh,” Cara asks unsure what Din was referring it.

“Cara, my helmet. I thought it was by my bed. But I had to come back in here because I couldn’t find it there. I took it off last night, so it has to be here somewhere.,” Din says sounding panicked.

“Okay stay err neither mind. I’ll look for it,” Cara says as she mentally scolded herself for what she almost said. Cara started looking around the room. 

She begins her search looking under and around the bed, where the helmet was originally. Than she check nearby furniture. Than she noticed that the child was not in his pram. That’s when she started looking for him. When Cara checked under the table, she finds the helmet and hears soft snores. She picks up the helmet and sure enough the child is sleeping inside happily. Cara picks up the helmet and walks over to the refresher door.

“I found your helmet and the guilty kid who ran off with it. I’ll take him out,” Cara says laying the helmet down at the door as she removed the child who slightly fussed as she placed him on the bed.

Cara had left the helmet close enough to the door so Din could easily get it with her back facing him. For a long moment Din stood there before picking up his helmet and returning to the refresher to clean it.  
____________

They spend several days exploring the records at the library. It was in disarray as seemingly selected records missing or destroyed. The record keeper said the Imperial had gone through it and destroying certain item. Most likely in reference to the temple. The only records remaining was those of the local people.

The last day there after giving herself and the child breakfast, Cara is in the shower. Suddenly she hears Din voice obviously stressed as he has the door the refresher.

“Don’t look I need to,” Din says as she hears what is obviously the sound of vomiting at the toilet.

Din cleans the mess up, but quickly returns to the toilet. Cara quickly finishes up and dresses to help him. Cara goes out to see what she can find locally that might help him. A local helps get her to the healer whom says she can help.

The healer tells Cara, “We are considered humanoids and although we look human in appearance, it’s what you don’t see that make us different. The virus symptoms sometimes are the same as a human pregnancy symptoms are, but the symptoms including the gradually swollen stomach goes away in about a month time.”

Cara asks, “Since its a virus does it mean that me and the child will get it.”

The healer says, “It depends. If you get it, it is within the first week when he’s can infect you. The quicker you can get his stomach and his body to rest the less likely he’s to spread it.”

Cara listens as the healer tells her that Din will likely have sweating, feeling tired, and even cause bloating or swollen stomach. If it takes longer than a month or more symptoms start than you might want to consult someone then. She is also told to stop by the bread shop to pickup some fried bread. Cara does so and the bread-maker's wife says that he hopes it helps her Mandalorian friend.

When Cara returns to the guest house with the bread, Din initially doesn’t want. After throwing up his crackers and drink from earlier though, Din, but decides he’ll try it. Eventually his stomach calms somewhat down but he has to eat mostly the fried bread and broth.

Cara decides to wear the blindfold in the room to make Din more comfortable. Din can remove his helmet so he can get more air. He feels tired due to the illness. What Din does not tell anyone is he’s having strange cravings but figures its because she is carrying for both him and his son now.

Actually Cara watches and plays with his son who wants to play and does not understand Din is sick. She is curious how the child has tried to heal an injury, but seems as if Din’s illness is no big deal. The only thing that confusing the child is that his father is not paying attention to him as much and Cara has to do everything which confuses him.

A week later, Din is still has the same symptoms although neither her nor the kid has gotten any. It’s safe to travel with the virus, although you have to travel slower. Cara get some more of the fried bread, even some to freeze, before she gets everyone slowly back on the Razor Crest. Din has to nap after he get onboard as he’s tired from just walking. Cara leaves the child sleeping with him as she gets other supplies for the trip.

Thankfully during the time en-route to the planet Din had done some of his promised training for Cara on piloting the ship. Cara now knows the basics on how to fly the Razor Crest. She hoped if anything complicated happened Din would be able to help her because they had not gotten into too much of the complex or how to use the weapons except an overview of them.  
____________

While en-route to their next stop, Cara did the piloting which allowed Din time to recover some. She had been here once, prior to going to Sorgan and it probably had more to due with tracking fob and a quarry than Jedi. That is unless Jedi hung out on the edge of Hutt territory.

During a typical mid morning in route, Cara was busy cleaning up dishes as Din was playing with his son. Something seem off as Din suddenly could be heard sniffling even with the modulator on.

“Are you okay,” Cara says as Din has the child bouncing in his lap and ears flapping.

“buw, buw,” says the child as he giggles at Cara.

Cara gasps at hearing the child speak and smiles at Din. The child is grinning cooing at her.

“He just started saying it,” Din says sounding happy while hugging the child. He tilts his helmet towards Cara saying, “He saying father in Mand’o.”

“Oh that’s so sweet,” Cara says smiling at the child as she comes over smiles at Din and giving the child a head rub. Cara asks, “So when does he get a name or are you not allowed to.”

“I have thought about Kuiil. The man died an honorable death trying to save him,” Din says.

The child looks up cooing and raising his ears.

“Well I think Kuiil likes his name,” Cara says as the child looks at Din and than at Cara.

“You are Kuiil. Now you better start answering to that,” Din says to the child giggles.

“buw,” the child says holding his hands towards Cara smiling and ears up hopeful. 

Cara picks up Kuiil who’s happy. She giggles saying, “Well I think you’ll have to work on who is who because I’m not your buir.”

“Well buir does means both father or mother,” Din says to Cara who rubs Kuiil’s ears.

“Well that would explain why he thinks that. Kuiil sees us together and assumes I might be his mother.,” Cara says looking at Kuiil who looks innocently at her.

Kuiil tries to grab Cara’s hair, but she gives him to Din as the child tries to protests. The child jumps on his stomach as Din is trying to get him calmed down for a nap. Din goes lays down as the child wants to sleep on his stomach although why he’s not sure although Cara thinks it’s cute.

Din notices that the healer had to be right about the virus as he’s stomach feels swollen. Sigh it was annoying. At least if he could get the few jobs over with maybe he’d take time off just so he wouldn’t be so tired.

The only thing that confused Din is that Cara didn’t mention his appetite would vary. Well he guessed it was because he was sick in the mornings and his body’s is catching up during the rest of the day. Din hated eating extra ration bars, especially at night knowing he’d be sick in the morning. He had gotten hungry though at night on the ship.

On his way back from picking up a ration bar in the kitchen, he saw Cara leaving their room. He froze because she was looking for something. He saw her shadow approaching him and he turned, knowing he had not brought his helmet with him. Foolish yes, but his stomach was demanding.

“I wanted to make sure you are okay. I’ll close my eyes as I know your helmet is in the room.,” Cara says quietly as she puts her hands over her eyes.

Din peeks seeing she using her hands to cover her eyes and lets out a breath. He finally says, “I was hungry and just grabbed a ration bar to eat. You want one.”

“No, but thank you. If you want extra food from tonight,” Cara asks.

“You don’t have too this is fine.,” Din says although his stomach growls making him sigh in defeat nodding yes that maybe it might be better.

Cara walks around and reheats Din a plate of food which he eagerly eats. Cara goes back laying down while Din washes up the dishes and comes back to bed. When Din returns, Cara is asleep. He lays down to sleep wondering if his new eating habit has anything to do with tightening clothes.

____________

Din finally has tracked down his quarries and nearing Nevaro. It’s been a rough past month. Sure he’s not sick much, thanks to the fried bread, but he’s still tired and wishing to have time alone with Kuiil. He looks over at the copilot seat where Cara sits with Kuiil sleeping in her lap. It’s not her, Din keeps reminding himself but a desire to have alone time while recovering with his son. Surely she’ll understand.

“Din, something wrong,” Cara asks breaking his thoughts. He was watching the child sleep or looking in that general direction at least Cara thinks.

“It’s just when I turn in the quarries, I think me and Kuiil are going to have one-on-one clan time.,” Din says as he presses the series of buttons preparing to land.

“I know he will enjoy special time with you. I’ll miss him, but I have things I need to do on Nervaro.,” Cara says as got off the ship.

“So will I,” Din says as he tries to adjust his armor so his swollen stomach cannot be seen as much.

“Are you sure you do not need Paz to check you out as the healer said it should only last a month or so and it’s been longer.,” Cara asks as they head towards to cantina.

“Huh, oh I am fine. Stop worrying probably taking longer for an odd reason. I’m already feeling better.” Din says as the continue on with the child now knowing where they’re going.

Entering they headed to where Greef was who greeted them both.

“Welcome back, I take it you got the fobs. How is the little one doing,” Greef says as the kid is babbling and suddenly says buw. He begins saying it likes its his favorite thing to do.

“Kuiil is learning to talk some. He saying father in Mand’o and his name is Kuiil.,” Din says as the child looks up at him when he hears his name being said.

Din goes gets the child something to eat while Cara speaks to Greef alone.

“I’m not coming back to work for you,” Cara says matter of factly.

“Well I figured that. Is it because of,” Greef says looking back at Din feeding Kuiil.

“No its something more personal. If you need me than you can always you this message signal to get in contact with me. I can met you. I’m not in any trouble, but I need to do this. Thanks for being a friend.,” Cara says hugging Greef goodbye.

Cara comes over telling Kuiil bye and whispering to Din that she thinks this way would probably be easiest on the child. Din nods in agreement not wanting to upset him. Cara walks out looking at her friends. She then quickly heads towards a familiar passageway and is greeted by another Mandalorian. It was the only thing she didn’t tell Din about.

Back on board the Razor Crest, Din feels odd going out without any fobs, just him and Kuiil. He heads toward hyperspace, hoping to find a quiet planet for him and Kuiil to spend time on. Alone with one he can pick up more food. He didn’t want to do a supply run here afraid someone would ask about his stomach and refuse him service because of the virus. 

Kuiil is refusing to take his nap and wants Din to play with him. Being alone with his son and clan, Din can remove his helmet and does so. The child enjoys patting Din on his swollen stomach and than cooing. At least that’s better than bouncing and jumping off the bed. It seems at times Din had trouble keeping up with the active child.


	6. Journey Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara hags out with Tra and learns something about Paz's husband that he doesn't know. 
> 
> When Din returns from a hunt, Kuiil meets a loth kitten on the ship. Oh it's apparently close to Life Day. 
> 
> He finally heard the beep that the test results were all complete. Din went through the summary. He mentally read to himself, “negative….negative...sigh negative again...eh positive. Did Paz program this thing correctly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long getting this published. I had things that was out of my control which meant I was unable to do get this up. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. The couple will be back together soon.

Cara is watching some of the foundling as they laugh and run as down the hallway of the covert playing a game. The sounds from the forge can be heard in the distant as the Armorer is working on one of her constant projects. It’s been a month or so since she’s has returned. 

Somehow Cara has realized that she has found a new home. It will never replace everything she lost on Alderaan, but of course she was unsure if anything could. Before her trip with Din, she had spent time here between her work with Greef helping the Mandalorians and learning. The guild as much as Greef, Din, and others tried to make her feel welcome still felt as if something missing.

Suddenly Cara feels a nudge against her right shoulder. She turns her head and recognizes the familiar blue and green painted armor. It was Tra.

“Watching the foundlings?,” asks Tra as he tilts his helmet sideways as he looks at her.

“Yeah and thinking about stuff.,” replies Cara glancing over at Tra. Looking away she says, “I always thought joining the Rebellion would help get revenge on the Empire for Alderaan.”

Cara shifts against the wall as just talking about it just brought back unpleasant memories that still lingered in the back of her mind. She had heard the news that the New Republic had marked the tenth anniversary of the event, yet the memories are still fresh.

“I can understand. Paz hates the Empire because of the Purge.,” Tra says trying to understand.

Tra pats Cara shoulder as he trying to console her.

“Vor’e (Thanks). It’s been ten years but it really does not feel that long ago.,” Cara says. She wipes at tears on her faces trying to force a smile. Cara closes her eyes for a second to force the memories away.

“I think I know what might help. Part of our Life Day tradition is remembering those who gone on Manda before us. Clans and friends sometimes exchanged gifts among themselves before or after the community remembering.,” Tra says giggly. Tra smiles under his helmet as knows what Paz is getting for Life Day.

“Sounds interesting. Am I allowed.,” Cara asks.

“Oh it is. Everyone staying here is welcome to come.” Tra says as his neck nods uncontrolable.

Cara relaxes and thanks him. She knew she was in training with Paz, The Armorer had gave her an option of a few to train with and since she knew Paz the best well she picked him. Besides she knew Din spoke highly of his skill and from training she was beginning to understand why. He was very professional and highly skilled of course, but had experience in training others. Paz had little problems showing Cara moves or correct her on ones that Din tried to teach her.   
In time Cara would have to swear to the Resol’nare and the creed. She was slowly learning Mando’a. Part of her training was learning the tenets of the Resol’nare and most she was fine with. The one she really had issues was raising child. 

“Can I ask about tenet that about raising your children? If a person cannot have a child than what happens. I know there are single adults.,” Cara ask.

“Aliit ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood). Your aliit can include your mate or spouse along with any children or foundlings you have. Some give money or their talents to help care for foundling who do not have a parent.,” says Tra as he looks down shifting.

“Did I say something wrong?,” Cara says slightly confused.

“No it’s fine to ask. I don’t know why I got emotional.,” Tra says looking at Cara. He continues “Paz lost his first spouse in the Great Purge. I’m sure you’ve met his daughter Meris.”

“Of course. Maris is pretty good hunter for her age. She’s good enough for guild.,” Cara says.

“Really, I’ll keep that in mind. Family for us include not only the children you birth but also any foundlings you care for. It can be however you define your family even if you just help care of the children in the Tribe without formally adopting any of them.,” Tra nods.

“Your answer helps since well I cannot have children. Which is why I cannot do the baby thing. Just wanted to make sure I can follow the tenet,” Cara says shrugging her shoulders.

“Children are a big responsibility regardless of if they are your own. Never say never though. I mean I thought I would never get the change...although Paz does not know yet.,” Tra nods tapping his fingers shyly. 

“Congratulations, although I promise not to say anything.,” Cara smiles.

“Thanks. I’m doing fine although my armor is hiding my bump. Paz been busy lately. At least I my species don’t have mini heat cycles. I’m guessing you don’t know what that is.,” Tra says nervously. 

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. Tra shifts his shoulders and acts like they’re just having a casual conversation. He could smell the all too familiar smell though.

“Okay, but I think I know what it is.,” Cara says as she saw a certain blue armor coming around the corner and guessed whom it was by Tra reaction. It was Paz.

Paz nods his helmet at his husband first than at Cara. Than he crosses his arms in front of his chest saying, “So what is Cara not suppose to tell me.”

Cara sort of smirks and Tra looks at Paz likes he been caught. Cara has an idea, which is basically the truth with allowing Tra telling Paz in his own way about his pregnancy.

She responds innocently, “Tra does not think I know what an orgasm heat cycle is. Although I have helped a friend during their own cycle so I do.”

Paz stood there a minute clearly thinking about something. Tra leans over to Cara whispering, “Paz knows about every Tribe member medical history including who can have cycles.” He than goes back playing with his fingers.

Paz finally breaks his silence, “Cara, when said you help who was it and when was it.”

“It was a friend as I said. It was over four months ago on the Razor Crest. It was so the foundling would not have to see him in pain,” Cara starts than realizes she just said too much.

Paz uncrosses his arms getting out his holopad. It was slightly less than five months when Din was last seen in the covert. Considering he’s been out supposedly looking for the foundling’s people it was expected by the Armorer. Paz was one who usually kept up with things, but he had forgotten to ask Din after his surgery if he’d had his cycle. Paz knows the answer now.

“Please do not be mad at him. He had some virus. No one else caught it, but Din did not want to risk passing it on the others here.,” Cara explains to Paz.

Tra saw Maris and their foundling coming, so he went to greet them. Paz wondered about what Cara said although he would not question her further. Paz begin that afternoon short training for Cara. Typical the session was longer, but Paz was going to go over some cultural aspects of what to expect at the Life Day ceremony the next day. He wanted her to be able to participate if she wanted to.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, the Razor Crest had landed on a mostly unpopulated backwater planet. Kuiil was left locked up asleep at first in the ship while Din was away. Din was finishing up a job helping Flano who was Guild bounty hunter with several quarries who was running some some sort of scheme involving stealing children. 

They had even kidnapped the daughter of the female Twi’lek who husband owned the local cantina. It was her husband who was paying for them dead and the children return. The kidnappers choice of poor weaponry stood no chance when Din and Flano found in a hideaway after asking around to locals. 

The three members of the kidnappers group were already worked thin with the children was quickly eliminated. The scared children hid as they was unsure who the bounty hunters were. 

Flano started towards a group of children, but Din put a hand towards him. “No, I’ll go. They’ll scared, so lets talk to them first.,” Din says.

Din leans down on his knees facing the kids saying, “Hey it’s okay to be scared right now. I’m sure this was scary. How about us taking you home?”

A little Twi’lek girl poke her head out from behind another child and shyly nodded. “I want to see Mommy.,” said child.

“I want to go home. I miss playing with Dotta,” says the older child in front of her. The child wore their hair short with plain brown clothes so one would not be to tell sex easy.

“Of course, we can see Dotta,” says Din to the child although he had no idea who Dotta was.

Din and Flano gathered the dozen and half or so children to return to the town. It took awhile getting back and through but word gather quickly that they were back. The parents and other onlookers was gathered at the cantina waiting for the children.

Dotta turns out to be a loth cat with a litter of kittens. The child was excited to see them. Din had never been around loth kittens much, but could see the kittens were old enough to run around and eat something the child gave them. The child asked Din if he wanted one since they wasn’t allowed to keep all of them. Din said he would have to think about it. 

The owner told everyone that the local ale was on him for celebration and there was cheers. Kids rushed to join the adults. The owner explained to Din and Flano that it was favorite local fruity and sweet non-alcoholic local drink that eeen the children enjoy,

The two hunters found a table to themselves for a drink with Din getting one with a straw. Din was actually glad for a rest. Even though they just walked to the hideout, had a short fight and just a walk back to town with the children, Din felt exhausted. He did his best not to show it but his body ached although the drink was cool yet made his stomach start to growl.

The owner came over thanking them to returning his wife’s daughter back. “The girl never was able to know her father due to the war, so I treat her as my own. I would do anything for her.,” says the man looking at his daughter. He than looks at the hunters says, “My apologies. Emikia is the most valuable thing me or my wife have, so I apologize for going on about her. Now about your reward we have it as agreed.”

The man gets the credits and splits them between the two hunters. It would be enough to fuel the ship, repairs, and supplies for both Din thought. Din sighed, he always figured out his reward based on what he would do with it. Suddenly Din felt something slightly pull on his looked down. At first he thought it might be one of the children, but it was on of the loth kittens from earlier. It was crawling up it.

The child who began to run ran around the cantina yelling that some of the kittens were wondering off, so be careful. The kitten finish crawling up to Din’s shoulder and begin to meow at him. Flano began the chuckle at the scene.

“So what is so funny,” Din says as the loth kitten decided to sit where it was.

“I think you made a new friend.,” smiles Flano while drinking a second drink.

The kitten rubs against Din’s helmet and he sighs. “I’ll go find the kid who’s looking for it.”

Din finds the child who smiles when Din shows that he has the missing loth kittens. “Thanks for finding him. I was worried because he’s shy around peopled. How you find him?”

“He was going up my cape and ended on my shoulder purring.,” Din says.

“Wow he purrs hmm guess he wants to go home with you.,” says the child smiling.

Din sighs than decides not to disappoint the child. He thought of the foundlings and how the children here enjoyed playing with the kittens. Maybe they too would enjoy playing with the kitten. Din goes takes the kitten and asks the child’s parents about how one cares for a loth cat as he’d never had a pet. Dotta, the mother loth cat, just laid on Din’s feet as he listened.

After a while Flano said he was going to look around at the market for items needed. Din grumbles to himself that that he needs to get Kuiil something age appropriate for Life Day. He already has his stuffed mudhorn, his metal ball, and a few other stuff animals. He looks at the toys.

“Looking for a particular type of toy. If I can help let me know.,” says the young woman smiling who’s going around the tables helping customers.

“Something for a young child who likes to push buttons,” says Din as the kitten meows.

“Pushing buttons hmm...let me think. Well how about.,” says the woman as she walked off. She went to another table pulled something from underneath and returned. Continuing she says, “We just got this in and the person who ordered it did not want it. It’s mini model of a ship so a kid can pretend to be flying in space. It lights up and makes all sorts of realistic noises.”

Din looks at it and nods, “I’ll take it.” He goes to pay and clerk says it’s already paid. Din asks and she says it was one of her grandchildren that was saved. Din decides he better get off planet or at least back to his ship before anything else weird happens. He gets some dirt and a planter so the kitten to use. He told what to fed and water. Well at least the thing like attention.

He returns to the ship finding Kuiil isn’t in the hull, so he must still be in his hiding place they talked about. Din quickly locks the toy up in his room in the closet where his armor goes. He puts out the stuff for the loth kitten who finds its food easily.

Din goes unlocks the panel where Kuiil is hiding and out comes the child who has ate his rations. He’s awake and begs to be picked up. Din picks him up and places Kuiil next to him on one of the crates. The child gets fussy, so he takes off his helmet.

“Miss me. I’m back. It’s okay shh….Okay I’ll take the rest of my armor off if that makes you happy.,” Din sighs trying to find something to calm Kuiil down. The child look curious at him as he removed his armor piece by piece.

The child crawls over to Din and begins to paw at his stomach than cooing. Din’s tired, hungry and does not feel like his stomach being played with. Kuiil tries to pull Din’s shirt up and than curious as if he didn’t find what he wanted. 

“akita akita,” Kuiil coos up at Din looking at him curious.

“Yes you’re my adi'ke.,” Din smiles rubbing his ear while letting the kid get in his other arm. 

Kuiil shakes his head frustrated than pats his father’s stomach. Than he repeats, “akita akita,” 

Suddenly the kitten gives a soft meows at Kuiil as it peeks around Din. The kitten begins to approach curiously than licks him. “This is a little loth cat or kitten. I think he likes you.” Din says as the kitten licks Kuiil hand and wags it’s little tail.

Kuiil looks curious at the kitten who is purring as his grabby hands being touching the animal. Suddenly Din feels an odd feeling in his stomach that feels weird and moves the child next to the kitten on the crate. He knows his body and this isn’t a cramp. He had no known injuries from earlier, but decides to grab his medical holopad in case he’d picked up something.

Din glances at Kuiil and the kitten which seems to be getting along right now. He heads to the refresher. He runs both what is his basic blood and urine test. He usually test for poisons or other drugs which all sort of people have attempted to uses. Even those whom had appeared friendly or whom he’d help has tried to poison him.

While he waited for the results Din watch the kitten run off and Kuiil wonder after giggling. Maybe the kitten would tire the child out. Din got inpatient waiting for the results as he glanced over when test after test came back negative, Sigh he thought maybe he was overreacting.

He finally heard the beep that the test results were all complete. Din went through the summary. He mentally read to himself, “negative….negative...sigh negative again...eh positive. Did Paz program this thing correctly?” 

His hand made it way to his stomach as he sat down on the crate. Din looks at the positive result and pushes for more information. It says “Positive for pregnancy referencing to male pregnancy.” The notes saying the device was unable to check health of the unborn child or how far along, but may detect a fetal heartbeat after 6 weeks.”

Din places the pad down on the crate. He recalls the conversations when he was younger with his buir and Paz. At first he was not interest because he want to be the Tribe’s beroya. Than when he had bad heat cycle experiences kept occurring, Din forgot about his ability to get pregnant. He had forgotten to not just let anyone touch his pouch. That during a cycle he could have a higher change of becoming pregnant. The symptoms which Din just look through were exactly what he was having. It all made prefect sense now.

“I am carrying Cara’s baby,” Din mumbles to himself as his eyes begin to get wet. Sniff.

He glances down at his stomach where his free hand was pressing into it. Sniffing he rubs his belly as his stomach begins to growl.

“Okay okay, I’ll go feed you. No wonder I’m wanting to eat more.,” Din laughs as he goes finds some ration bars and some dried meat to eat. He pats his belly saying, “Sorry but this is all I got. Next place you can get plenty of yummy hot food.”

Din starts eating and begins to start thinking about Cara. He wonders how she would react knowing she does not do the baby thing even if she’ll help with Kuiil. Would Cara want to be in the child’s life? He would want the child to be raised Mandalorian and this meant his clan was growing.

“I need to talk to your mother.,” Din says as goes up the ladder to get in contact with Greef and set course to Nevarro.

Finally he gets Greef on auto.

“Hello Mando, what the pleasure of this call. Happy early Life Day too.,” Greef says.

“Happy Life Day. I should be back on Nevarro tomorrow, but nothing Guild related. Have you seen Cara Dune though.,” Din asks hoping he could find her.

“I personally have not recently. The last time someone came for someone it was another one of your people in large blue armor. He said that Cara was busy elsewhere. Sorry, I do not ask for details,” Greef says apologizing.

“Thanks.,” Din says understanding. Of course Greef was not going to ask Paz where Cara was.

Din was frustrated as he would go find Cara once he got to Nevarro. Maybe it would be for the best he though that he could leave Kuiil with the Tribe and find her. He knew that he would need to see Paz for make sure the baby was doing fine. Din hoped the baby was healthy. 

The ship was on auto pilot, so Din was able to go down to check on Kuiil and the kitten. The kitten was asleep on his armor and the child had apparently feel asleep watching it. Din gently picked up the sleeping child and put him to bed. Din put his armor up except the only piece the kitten had fell asleep on. He closed the small door and than took his helmet off to lay down.

Din leans on a pillow he added which had made it easier. He pulls his blankets over him trying to warm him although body heat would be better. He’s trying to ignore how tight his pants are becoming despite it being below the baby bump. He closes his eyes as he tries to ignore his emotions. He rubs his pregnant belly with his hands gently trying to reassure himself that he’s really is carrying Cara’s baby. A little baby which he and the woman he loved made.


	7. Chapter 7 – Life Day – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din shifts uncomfortable as he closes his eyes to get it over, “Cara...I..I am pregnant. Back when you thought I was sick well err those was symptoms.”
> 
> “Pregnant?,” Cara face expression softens and she’s looks at him surprised. Din tries to break their hand holding, but Cara pulls his hands back in her grasps.

Although he feels tired, Din is up and dressed making sure everything is ready when Kuiil wakes up. Well dressed except his armorer including helmet. Normally he would not celebrate Life Day except with the Tribe, but he’s trying to make it special for his son. Besides that’s what his buir did for him so Din’s doing the same for his foundling. Based on how their traveling speed he’d figured he might make it back for the ceremony today, but it was not the most important reason for his return. 

Din closes his eyes as he runs his hand across his pregnant belly. It’s still a new idea that he’s having Cara’s baby and he concerned on the child’s health. He knows that he was doing bounty hunting and his eating habits alone may not be healthy for the baby. Din concludes that ration bars are not as feeling when your pregnant, which explains by he been hungrier. He finishes the last bite of the ration bar and sees if there’s any more frozen fruit for Kuiil to go with their breakfast. There is and he finds extra so he grabs some for him to eat as well. 

Din talks softly while giving his bump attention, “I’m going to find your buir, so she will know about you. Her name is Cara and she’s very pretty. I’m so new of all this baby stuff, sniff.” 

Din wipes his nose knowing it will be awhile before he could find Cara to talk about their child. He had to wait until he could find her as it could be mid afternoon before he arrived back home. He was unsure why he was getting sad as he already knew that he was spending Life Day morning with Kuiil. Thinking of his son, Din was glad that mini model did not many pieces to put it together. Hopefully the child would like it. Din had not turned it on fearing the kid would hear it thus finding the thing or waking up. The kitten was awake too so he went ahead to feed it as he got the toy outs covering it with one of his capes.

Din had found a stuff frog on another planet knowing the kid loved frogs. This one made noises and was way to big for the kid to eat. He had left the covered toys in the hull where the kitten came to inspect by smelling than going back to eating. 

Kuiil was wide awake when Din went to get him up. He lowered him to the floor and let the child follow him to the hull. Kuiil curiously watched the kitten eat, so he started over to it until he spotted his father’s cape laying over something. Kuiil eyed the cape and walked over to it.

“Cooo.,” says Kuiil as he looks at the cape curiously.

“Happy Life Day. I got something for you. Here I’ll show you.,” Din says as he picks up the cape revealing the stuff frog and mini ship control which was child size. Din than sits beside his son.

Kuiil eyes the frog and his grabby hands tries to stuff it in his mouth. He gives out soft coos while he figure outs that he can play but not eat the frog. Din laughs. Kuiil decides to chew on on the frog’s legs anyway. The child watches Din as he pushes a button on the control which makes noise. and Kuiil looks around to see where it’s coming from. He notices the mini pilot cockpit which is lite up and makes a realistic sound.

Kuiil comes over with his ears tilted to see what’s going on. Din helps him push a button. Kuiil eyes the buttons as Din has him in his lap. The child starts clapping his hands and jumping as he’s excited to be having fun. He smiles as he presses a button than looks as if he did not do anything.

“Good boy, you can press the buttons.,” Din smiles as Kuiil shyly presses buttons to his father’s delight. 

Din giggles in responds. They play like this for awhile until Kuiil decides to go get his frog sucking it by its arm. He comes back over to press more buttons with his frog. At least sitting on the floor would not tire him out and he made sure to eat before he got his son up. He’ll have to feed Kuiil later, but he will let him have his fun with his toys first.

It’s early morning too back in the Tribe hideout. There’s some noise about, but mostly everyone is with their family or visiting friends. The Armorer had welcomed Cara to stay with her. The alor had told her that all her close family either died in the Purge or she have not seen them in years. 

Cara apologize for not bringing a gift do to the short notice that she could not think of something that might be an appropriate gift for her alor. She says she is so grateful for being allowed to stay and learn.

“You are kind and willing to join me today. You have been willing to fight with and for my people before you joine us. Both are gift enough.,” says the Armorer as she turns to go look at something on a table.  
“I am giving you this vibroblade as a personal gift. Learn how to use it wisely.,” the Armorer smiles.

“Thank you,” Cara says as she hugs her. She looks in awe at the blade as she knew how good of a weapon it was from various stories. She places it securely on her hip.

“Although this does not replace what you lost may it be a new beginning, adi'ke. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad (Cara. There. It's formal, legal. You're my daughter)." says the Armorer.

“I understand adi’ke but I am unfamiliar with some of the rest.,” Cara says trying not to sound nervous or disrespectful.

“Your now my daughter. You can now refer to me as buir if and when you feel ready. Would you be interested in helping passing out the candy to the children? It’s a Life Day tradition that that my alor passed down to me.,” says the Armorer as she picks up a colorful container filled with candy.

“I would love too.,” Cara says smiling wondering how Kuiil would like the candy if he was here.

Cara follows the Armorer outside with the container full of candy. Cara had no idea how the Armorer had gotten the candy, but perhaps one the Mandalorians who did the communal cooking had made it. The Armorer explain that there was enough for all the children, both Tribe born and foundlings old enough to eat it. The children was watching for the Armorer smiling as a few ran off telling others that she was here. The Armorer explained that the parents can ask for weapons for their adi’ke were given them in advance so the family could spend time together and the young ones to learn how to use it.

Cara saw the foundlings and the other kids running from all directions. She recognized Tris carrying the younger foundling Crik as they approached for their candy. Tris was very formal and polite although trying too hard to get the younger boy to respond. Crik told the alor thank you bashfully as he tried to hide on his sister’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, this is your first year. Enjoy your candy.,” says the Armorer gently to the boy. 

The other kids thanked her and soon their was noises of kid in the hallways playing. The Armor look around at the seemingly happy children.

“I’m having a son,” was suddenly oudly heard from the direction for the med center. The voice sounded exactly like Paz. The Armorer walks silently toward the medical center. A few other curious other Tribe members are behind her. She sees Paz and Tra pressing there forehead together while Paz touching Tra stomach fondly. She clears her throat as she stares at the pair.

“Oh, hello alor.,” says Tra and Paz almost together. They look at her as they moved slightly apart even though everyone in the Tribe is aware they were a married couple.

“So I assume congratulations are in order Tra.,” says the Armorer sounding happy.

“Yes, alor. It going to be a health boy and I am six months pregnant. My species does not start showing until at least the filth month. I found out I was pregnant, but didn’t want to tell Paz until I was showing.,” Tra says grabbing Paz hand.

“Will you be alright considering,” the Armorer asks out of concerned.

“I can use a baby sling to make it easier with my tremors. Since my shoulders is not much of an issue and Paz will be here for me.,” Tra says looking up at his husband.

The Armorer nods leaving the parents as she needs to prepare for the ceremony, which is within an hour. Cara goes out talking to others in the Tribe. She eventually finds Meris who is sitting alone looking at the children play. Cara sits next to her wondering why she’s not with her family or others of her age.

“Bored on Life Day,” Cara says Meris glances over at her.

“Got the rifle that I wanted which is cool, but the friends my age are not interested in what I am.,” says Meris as she looks bored at her shoes.

“Which is become a bounty hunter,” asks Cara knowing that what Meris has wanted.

“Yeah I want to be the next beroya after Din decides to step down or another one in attention. You said I make a good bounty hunter and could make guild. I can babysit my baby brother between hunts and find a spouse then.,” says Meris pleading at Cara.

“Well I sure something can be worked out.,” Cara glances at her knowing that Greef was interested in having the younger Mando in the guild when she was working with Cara.

Meris smiled at Cara than thanked her before running off trying to find her fathers. Cara waits around talking to some of the other Tribe members. She has some flowers for remembrance part of the ceremony. Everyone was beginning to gather and the foundling were quieted.

The ceremony begins with the Armorer lighting the fire. Than theres is a chant remembering the deceased and a reading of the names of those who have left them since the previous Life Day were read.. Finally   
the Armorer says, “Today we remember our loved ones who have gone before us to the manda. Honor those whom have gone on ahead into the manda by placing a token to remember them into forge.”

One by one everyone formed into a line of some sort that lead to the forge. Various small items which could burn which was probably made for the event. Some brought flowers, like Cara did. Cara stood towards the back. While waiting Cara sniffs and Tra says it’ll be okay. He’s usually here even if he’s late. 

“It’s the flowers because I always had allergies regardless of what the doctor gave me back home. My mother and siblings though loved though,” Cara says at Tra.

“Oh sounds sweet and approiate.,” Tra says stepping forward with Paz who has Cric now.

When Cara gets close to the front, she hears cooing noise from behind her. She turns her head to see Kuiil green ears wiggling in excitement in seeing her. He has his hand out as he’s leaning towards her and than she see’s Din who’s barely holding onto his son. Paz and Tra sees what’s going on, so they let her step behind their clan. She picks up Kuiil who’s excited to see her.

“Shh...I know your excited, but we got to put flowers in the fire first.,” Cara says as she waits to approach the forge. Kuiil tries to grab the flowers but Cara drops them into the fire first. The child face turns sad and Cara hugs him explaining, “This is to remember my family and everyone else that I lost. That includes Kuiil and IG who helped saved you.”

The child blinks at her than at the forge and towards Din. Cara rubs his ear saying, “It’s okay if you did not understand all that. Maybe one day.”

Cara steps aside and stood over to the side with Kuiil while she allowed Din his moment. Din tosses something in than comes over to Cara watching as the last of the Tribe members places something in the forge. The Armorer finally ends the ceremony and people began to break up into groups.

Din talks to another Mandalorian who he has to get the loth kitten off the ship and Kuiil toys, to bring into his room. Din waits a few more minutes to feel comfortable in what he needs to say. Din begins, “There was a reason I had to came back other than just Life Day. We need to talk about something.”

Cara looks at Din confused as Kuiil tries to offer her his ball. Din sighs finally deciding that they might talk better in his room. So Cara follows him into his room. Cara lets the boy down who wonders off with his ball.

Even though the Kuiil is distracted, Din is completely nervous. Whatever he was needing to talk about is worrying him, Cara thinks. She can tell by his body language. 

“Din, what is it.,” Cara says as she gently grabs his gloved hands. She than looks into his visor saying, “Remember our deal that you can to me about anything. It still stands.”  
Din shifts uncomfortable as he closes his eyes to get it over, “Cara...I..I am pregnant. Back when you thought I was sick well err those was symptoms.”

“Pregnant?,” Cara face expression softens and she’s looks at him surprised. Din tries to break their hand holding, but Cara pulls his hands back in her grasps.

“I took a test to be sure. The odds of become pregnancy increases during my heat cycle. That’s why I’m wearing my chest armor looser.,” Din say while blushing under his helmet as Cara finally lets go of his hand. He removes his chest armor to reveals his bump.

Cara slowly looks at his baby bump realizing how noticeable it is bigger than it was the last time they were together. Curious she asked, “So I guess you just show sooner than average. I’m thinking your probably between four to four and half months along depending although you look like much further along.”

“That’s what I guesses, but the reading material I had on the Crest didn’t say how early I would show. Since we know the bump started before three months and been growing since.,” Din says pulling his shirt up so Cara can get a better look at the bump.

Cara leans down placing her hands on his belly softly speaking, “Hey there little one, I’m your mommy. I guess I going to do the best I can at making sure your father and you are taken care of.”  
Din puts his hand on Cara’s hand which is still laying on his stomach. This all feels like a dream come true, but Din needs to know if Cara really wants to be apart of their baby’s life. 

“Cara are you sure you really want to do the baby thing now. You said before you did not do it,” Din says as his hormones was making it hard to think now with Cara so close. He can smell her hair and see that she was biting her lip. 

“Din, the baby thing is because I cannot actually have a baby. It’s do to an accident which left me too scared due to an injury. It was right before I literally lost my family, so my parents died thinking I was still engaged to a man who dumped me because I could never give him a baby. It was a tough time in my life because I felt I lose a part of me. That’s why I said having sex was not a big deal for me because I knew I could not get pregnant. I always wanted to be a mother, but couldn’t.,” Cara says looking into his visor with tears in her eyes.

“So your happy with me having your child,” Din says nervously with hands on her shoulder.

“Yes of course. I want to be in our baby’s life... if that’s what you want.” Cara says as she tries to wipe her face smiling at Din.

“Yes of course. We can raise the child together.,” Din says before realizing what that might sound like. He would do anything to make a relationship with Cara and their baby work.

“Kuiil going to be a big brother too.,” Cara smiles as she leans her head towards Din’s and slowly rubing her forehead against his. Cara rubs Din’s belly o their baby. She feels his arms lightly hugging her.

Din is closing his eyes to allow himself to feel the Mandalorian kiss. He puts his arms around her because this moment seems like a dream. Him and Cara are having a child together a family. His clan is growing literally from a clan of two. He doesn’t seem to care that he’s leaning into Cara or hugging her. It like his body does not want to let go. He finally tells himself that he and the baby needs to get checkout to make sure they are healthy. He has time to get back to this. 

Suddenly he hears Kuiil saying “rara” as he waves his stuffed frog about. Cara turns to hears the child’s name for her. The child does grabby hands at Cara as he walks over to her with his frog, so she picks him up. Din watches them interact for a moment as Cara is playing with him. Cara brings Kuiil over who is cooing and waving his stuffed frog at him.

Din looks up to see Kuiil and tell Cara, “I need to get a checkup from Paz. That and find out what I need to be doing for our baby.”  
Cara nods understanding. “Hey Kuiil, want to go visit the Armorer. You’re buir has to go see Paz. You would have more fun with her.,” Cara says as she picks the kid up.

“Are you,” Din starts to asks questioningly as Cara starts to leave with the child.

“I’ll be back and you better wait for me.,” Cara says as she gives Din a smiles before leaving with Kuiil and his frog. 

Din decides to sits on his sofa as he waits for Cara to return. It wasn’t that long, but long enough that he was able to relax and see that the various items were brought in from the ship. The Mandalorian say that several of the foundlings spotted the kitten and was asking about it. Din chuckled and told him to take the loth kitten and its belongings to the foundling rooms. Tell them its a gift.   
Cara returned saying that she told the Armorer that Din needed someone to watch Kuiil. Din sighs at that because the alor would know there was something more to it. 

“What I figured it would be best if you told her out this.,” Cara says as she sits next to him patting his stomach than run her hand down his arm to his glove rising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. I’ll tell her after my... medical visit.,” Din says as he closes his eyes and gloves hands around Cara’s fingers. He shifts his body slightly to get up saying, “Let’s go.”

They both get up and head toward the door. Cara grabs Din hand as they leave saying, “I promise I will be there as long as you want me on this journey.”

They both head towards the med center unsure of what the medical test reveal. The halls are relatively quiet, but they hold hands not caring who sees them.


End file.
